Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer
by beatlestributeman
Summary: After the graduation sitch, Kim and Ron spend as much time as they can together during summer, while also doing their part to save the world. (Chapters 1, 5, 7 and 8 edited.)
1. What A Sitch

Kim Possible: The Sitch of Summer

Chapter 1: What a sitch.

AN: Decided to add a couple things to this chapter.

* * *

"Told you graduation was not the end of the world," said Kim before kissing her boyfriend, Ron. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were flying home in the sloth from the graduation beach party.

What a day it was. After the Lordwardian Invasion Sitch, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had received their diplomas. The next night, a beach party was held at Middleton Beach. Shortly, they arrive at Ron's house.

"Man, that was certainly a crazy night," Ron commented, "Stopping an alien invasion, rescuing you and Drakken and graduating all in one day. Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any crazier."

"I know," Kim added, "What a sitch."

"Uh huh," said Rufus as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"At least it makes us realize how much we really care about each other," Ron said with a smile.

"Thanks again for saving me. You using your monkey powers to defeat the Lordwardians. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Kim cooed as he hugged Ron.

Ron smiled as he returned the hug, "I had to, KP. Like I said, I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either," Kim replied before she and Ron pulled each other in for a kiss.

"Eww," Rufus complained before retreating back inside Ron's pocket.

* * *

Inside Ron's house, Kim's parents, Anne and James were having tea with Ron's parents, John and Kate.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Kate," said Anne.

"No problem, Anne. It was the least we could do to help," said Kate.

"Hopefully, we can get the house rebuilt soon," said James, "Might take a long time, but like I always say, anything is possible for a Possible."

"Of course, until then, you can stay here as long as you want," said John.

"Oh, we don't want to impose," said James, "Some days we can probably just rent a hotel room."

"Nonsense. You're not imposing," said Kate.

"Well, we'll have to see what happens," said Anne, "Anyway, I don't think moving away from Middleton is an option."

"Yeah," said James, "After what happened tonight, I think Kimmie will want to spend as much time with Ronald as she can.

Speaking of which, Kim and Ron came into the house and into the kitchen.

"We're home," said Kim.

"Hey, there, Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P, Mom, Dad," greeted Ron.

"Hello, Ronnie," Kate greeted Ron.

"Kimmie-cub! How was the beach party," asked James.

"It was great, Dad," replied Kim.

"We had a great time," Ron chimed in, "We played volleyball and had fun on the beach."

"Uh huh," Rufus said as he popped out of Ron's pocket wearing sunglasses.

"And it was even more fun because we did it together," Ron added as he turned to Kim, "Right, KP."

"For sure, Ron," Kim responded as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Booyah," said Ron as he blushed.

"We were just discussing what we should do about our house," Anne spoke up, "We can get a new one built but that will take a little while."

"I still can't believe our house was destroyed," Kim groaned with a sad look on her face, "All of our stuff is gone. My pandaroo, my cuddle buddy collection, all of the presents Ron gave me since the beginning of our friendship."

Ron pulled her in for a hug.

"It's alright, KP," said Ron reassuringly, "At least you'll be staying here with us. And you don't have to leave until you get your house fixed."

Kim gave Ron a loving smile, "Thanks, Ron. That means everything to me."

"Anything I can do for the badical woman I love," Ron responded with a big grin.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kim cooed.

They pulled each other in for a kiss, as soon as they separated, they noticed their parents staring.

"Sorry," Kim said with embarrassment.

"It's all right, Kimmie," said Anne, "We understand."

"Just make sure you're not always doing that in public," said James with a stern look.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Dr. P," said Ron with a nervous chuckle, "We'll be careful."

"I know you'll be careful, Ronald," James said with a smirk. "Because if you're not-"

"It's a one way ticket on a deep space probe?" Ron said nervously.

"Exactly," James confirmed.

Rufus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alright, dad, I think he gets the idea," Kim spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry, KP," Ron said. "I get the idea all right."

"Glad to hear it, Ronald," James spoke.

John yawned.

"Well, it's getting late. You two should get some sleep," said John.

Ron yawned, "Yeah, you're right."

"Yep," Rufus said as he yawned too.

"Now remember, Kimmie-cub, I did say it was ok for you and Ronald to sleep in the same bed as long as you don't-", said James before Kim cut him off.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll be careful," Kim assured. "It's just that me and Ron have been through a lot tonight. We could use a little more time together."

"We understand, Kimmie," said Anne, "You two have been through a tough time and at this point there is nothing we could do to separate you two."

"Thanks, Mom," said Kim.

James reluctantly nodded in agreement, "Just be careful, you two."

* * *

Later that night, Kim and Ron were getting ready for bed

"Hey, KP. I was just thinking," Ron spoke up, "Maybe we should go out for a good date. Maybe go to the park, eat some lunch, go to the mall."

"Uh huh, yeah," Rufus chimed in.

"Of course, we'll have to eat somewhere else since Bueno Nacho was destroyed. Again," Ron groaned.

Rufus grumbled.

"That's a good idea, Ron," Kim said with a smile. "I think a good date is what we really need. And we could probably visit some of our friends too."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "And if Wade calls us in for a sitch, it will be even better."

Kim chuckled, "Yeah, hopefully."

"Yep," squeaked Rufus.

* * *

As soon as they got dressed in their pajamas Kim and Ron climbed into bed. Rufus crawled up next to Ron.

"I love you, Ron," said Kim.

"I love you too, KP," said Ron.

With that, they both drifted to sleep. This summer was hopefully going to be the best one Kim and Ron ever had.

To Be Continued:

My take on what summer would be like for Kim and Ron after graduation. Hopefully, I can get moving along on this story, but it would help if anyone gave me feedback or ideas. And I apologize if this first chapter had too many aspects of F86Sabre53's first This Is Our Year story. I am new to fanfiction writing. But like I said I'd appreciate if you could tell me what you think, and it will encourage me to move forward.


	2. A Day Out

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 2: A Day Out.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Kim and Ron told their parents they were going out, and they agreed as long as they were back by late afternoon. They started by walking in the park.

"Wow, it's such a beautiful day," said Ron, "And look you could hardly tell that this park was just a victim of an alien invasion."

"Uh huh," squeaked Rufus.

"Yeah, it's such a nice day today. Hopefully, our day together goes off without a hitch," said Kim.

So as they started walking through the park, a question came to Ron's head, "Hey, KP. I know we said we'd stay together no matter what, but I'm still nervous about college. I mean, what if we have to go to different schools. And even if we did go to the same school, we'd have to find a place to live."

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek, "Don't worry about it, Ron. If we do get accepted in the same college, we can find a nice apartment to live in."

"Good luck with that, K," said a voice from behind.

Kim and Ron turned and saw Bonnie Rockwaller standing behind them with a smug look.

"What's hot, B?" Kim groaned.

"Oh, I was just taking a nice stroll through the park and I couldn't help but notice you and your loser boyfriend here talking about college," Bonnie replied, "There is no way any college would accept anybody as low on the food chain as you two."

"Said the girl who has to go to summer school," Kim said with a smirk.

"That was just a mild setback!" Bonnie snarled.

"Here's a tip, Bon-Bon," said Ron, "Next time you almost graduate, you might want to make sure you don't blow off your classes on the last week of school."

"Heh heh, yep," squeaked Rufus.

"Oh, and another thing," said Bonnie as she smirked, "You actually think that you two could buy own apartment? There's no way you'd be able to do that after your house was destroyed."

"Just watch, Bonnie," retorted Kim, "We'll find a new apartment to live in. Now if you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I are on a date."

Kim and Ron turned and walked away.

"Ugh, good luck with that, losers," Bonnie said in disgust before walking in the opposite direction.

After that argument with Bonnie, Kim and Ron continued to walk through the park until they saw Felix Renton in his cyber robotic wheelchair and his girlfriend, Zita Flores.

"Felix! Zita!" said Ron as he went up and gave both of them a high five.

"Hey, Ron-man! What's up?" asked Felix.

"Oh, Kim and I are out on a date. After what happened the other day, we decided we needed to spend more time together. How about you?" asked Ron.

"Oh, Zita and I are just out for a walk," answered Felix, "Then we're heading to the mall to eat lunch and play video games at the arcade."

"Oh, cool. A little video gamage. Booyah!" said Ron.

"Booyah," squeaked Rufus

"You know, that gives me an idea," said Kim, "Ron and I were planning to go to the mall to eat lunch."

"Since Bueno Nacho was destroyed. Again," groaned Ron.

"Maybe we could join you," suggested Kim.

"Are you sure about that, KP? I mean, this was supposed to be a day for us," said Ron.

"It's ok, Ron. I mean, I've been meaning to get a little better at video games after that one sitch with Motor Ed," said Kim.

Ron smiled, "Ok, I guess that sounds good. You guys ok with it?" he asked Felix.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds great," replied Felix.

"Sure," said Zita.

* * *

So after Kim, Ron, Felix and Zita finished their walk, they went to the mall.

Kim wanted to stop at her favorite clothing store, Club Banana, first to say hi to her best female friend Monique. Since her house was also damaged during the Lordwardian invasion, Monique had to work more shifts to get her house rebuilt. So it was agreed that Kim and Ron would do that first and meet Felix and Zita at the food court.

Monique was standing at the register in club banana when she saw Kim and Ron walk in.

"Kim! Ron! GTSY! Good to see you. What are you doing here?" Monique asked.

"Oh, me and Ron are on a date," answered Kim. "We came here to eat lunch and go to the arcade with Felix and Zita and thought we should say hi to you first. How are the extra shifts going?"

"No need to worry about that, Girl," answered Monique, "I just have to keep working until we have enough money to pay for the damage to my house."

"And my parents have their jobs too so it shouldn't take long. A few weeks maybe," she said before asking, "How are you guys holding up?"

"Oh, we're fine. We're going to stay at Ron's house until we get our house rebuilt," answered Kim.

"That's right. And me and Kim were also thinking of buying our own apartment," added Ron, "I mean if we end up going to the same college."

"We haven't run this idea by my dad yet," said Kim.

"Well, Girl, I'm sure you and your parents can work something out," said Monique.

"Kim! Ron!" said a voice behind Kim and Ron. They turned to see two familiar girls walking toward them. One with blonde hair, one with black hair.

"Hey, Tara! Hey, Hope!" said Kim,

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ron.

"Hope and I wanted to get some new clothes. Since we're going to college soon, we wanted to make sure we had new outfits before hand," replied Tara.

"Yeah," added Hope. "It turns out me and Tara have been accepted into the same school."

"Really? Where?" asked Kim.

"A place called Starlight University," answered Tara. "It's in California."

"Wow, cool," said Ron, "Me and KP don't know which school we're going to yet but hopefully we'll end up in the same one."

"Well, good luck to both of you," said Tara

"Same here," said Hope.

"Well, we better get to the food court to meet Felix and Zita. Ready, Ron?" asked Kim.

"For sure, KP. Booyah!" said Ron.

"Have fun you two," said Monique.

* * *

After that, Kim and Ron met Felix and Zita at the Food court.

Ron and Rufus were scarfing down their food as usual which amused Kim. She loved this kind of behavior from her boyfriend save for the time eating like a pig made him turn into a monster.

After that, they went to the arcade. They played Zombie mayhem, Everlot, and other games like air hockey, skee ball. Ron gave Kim some helpful tips on Zombie Mayhem, and she started getting the hang of it.

"Well, that was fun, wouldn't you say," said Ron.

"It was," said Felix, "Kim, I'm impressed you were really getting the hang of bashing those zombies."

"Oh, it was nothing," said Kim, "I had a lot of help from my wonderful boyfriend," she said before she kissed Ron on the cheek.

Ron blushed, "Booyah"

Suddenly, they started hearing noises. It sounded like the sounds of people screaming and monster trucks engines revving and crashing into buildings all at once.

"What's that?" Felix wondered.

"I don't know," said Kim before her Kimunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade," Kim asked her tech genius, Wade Load.

"I'm sure you already noticed Kim, but Motor Ed and his goons are wreaking havoc outside the mall," replied Wade, "Their running over cars and crashing into buildings."

"This is low, even for him," said Kim.

"We gotta stop him before he turns Middleton into pancake city!" said Ron.

"Can I help too," asked Felix, "I've taken on Motor Ed before you know. Twice."

"Ok, Felix, but just be careful," said Kim.

* * *

Outside Motor Ed and his monster trucks were causing trouble outside.

"Motor Ed is in the house! Seriously! Yeahhh!" said Motor Ed as he was driving his monster truck over cars. Just then Felix flew in front of Motor Ed in his cyber robotic wheelchair.

"That's far enough, Motor Ed," said Felix.

"Oh, hey, Wheels, it's been awhile," said Ed.

"Not long enough, Squirrel Head," said Kim from behind. Ed turned to see Kim and Ron, "This is low even for you."

"First off, no one disses the mullet, Red. Seriously! Second, I was just having some fun!" shouted Ed, "Also, I just came in because I needed to borrow something!"

"And what might that be?," asked Felix. Suddenly, he felt his chair being pulled by something from behind. It was a magnet that pulled in Felix's wheelchair. Kim moved fast jumping over the truck to catch Felix as he fell out of the chair.

"Thanks, Kim," he said.

"Sorry, Wheels," said Ed, "My employer wanted to borrow this. Seriously! Later! Yeahhh!" With that Motor Ed and his goons drove off.

"Seriously, again?" said Felix in disbelief.

"Motor Ed said he was working for someone," commented Ron, "Who do you think he was talking about? And what would that person want with Felix's chair?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," said Kim.

* * *

As Motor Ed and his goons were driving off, Ed took out a phone.

"Hey, weird helmet guy. I got the wheels, just like you asked. Seriously," he said.

"Good," said a voice on the other side in a german accent, "Once I adapt zat chair's cyber robotics, not even Fraulein Possible vill be able to stop me," the voice laughed evilly.

To Be Continued:

* * *

I figured out how to add dividing lines so that should come in handy.

Anyway, looks like things are heating up already. I'll try my best to really sell the fight scenes.

Made some renovations to the chapter.


	3. A Demented Reunion

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 3: A Demented Reunion

Zita who saw what had happened, ran over to Felix, "Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm ok," answered Felix, "but Motor Ed stole my chair again."

"How are we gonna track it down this time?" said Ron.

"Maybe we can have Wade follow the trail of the tracks like he did last time," suggested Kim.

"No need for that," said Felix, "Last time, my chair was stolen, my mom installed a tracking chip, so that if it was stolen again, we could find it easily."

"Booyah. Nice work, Felix!" said Ron as he gave Felix a high five.

"The location of the chair shows up on my phone," said Felix as he took out his phone.

They waited for the chairs location to show up on his phone and when it did they were surprised to see a familiar looking setting.

"Dementor's lair?!" said Kim and Ron in unison.

"How did he rebuild his lair so fast," said Ron in disbelief, "And why would he and Motor Ed be working together?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that Felix's chair is going to be more dangerous is Dementor's hands than Drakken's," said Kim.

"We better get on it," said Ron, "We can take the Sloth there."

"Maybe I should come too," suggested Felix, "It's my chair so it's my responsibility."

"Ok, but Professor Dementor is one of our most dangerous foes, so you'll have to stick close to us," warned Kim.

Felix nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should come to," said Zita, "Me and Felix have been working on something specifically for this kind of situation."

"What?" asked Kim and Ron in unison.

"You'll see," said Felix with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at Professor Dementor's lair, he was staring in awe at his latest creation. It looked like a large cylindrical platform.

"At last! Now that I have used ze cyber robotics for my latest creation, ze entire world vill tremble before ze power and genius of Professor Dementor," he said with an evil laugh.

"Don't forget what you promised me, weird helmet man! Seriously!" said Motor Ed.

"Yes, Yes. I'll help you turn Middleton into a junkyard," Dementor groaned.

"Don't forget what you promised me, Laddie," said the voice of a short Scottish man who just entered the room.

"Yes, I know, Duff Killigan! I'll help you build your own personal golf course if you help me eliminate Kim Possible," Dementor groaned.

"Not likely," said a voice that appeared in front of the group.

They turned to see Kim, Ron, Felix and Zita. Felix was in a normal wheelchair and Zita was wearing small cylindrical devices on her wrist and legs and similar looking devices on her chest, elbows, shoulders.

"Kim Possible?!" shouted Dementor and Killigan in unison.

"Red?!" shouted Ed

"How did you ve would be here?" asked Dementor in disbelief.

"My wheelchair has a tracking chip that was installed, after the first time Squirrel Head here stole it," replied Felix.

"Hey, Wheels, nobody disses the mullet! Seriously!" shouted Ed.

Kim ignored him and asked, "What do you want with Felix's chair anyway? And why are you, Ed and Killigan working together?"

"Simple. You see after the Lorwardian Invasion, me and Dr. Drakken vere having a moment of peace at the coffee shop," answered Dementor.

"I thought Drakken and Shego were reformed," said Ron.

"They were," said Dementor, "but ve decided to have a little bonding moment since we never really got along. Anyway, he might have accidentally let it slip how he and his couzin stole the cyber robotic wheelchair belonging to your friend down there."

Felix snarled.

"I decided that such a device could prove useful to me, so I employed Eddie here to steal ze chair once again so I could use the cyber robotics for my latest creation," continued Dementor.

"And in exchange, helmet here is going to help me turn Middleton into a junkyard!" said Motor Ed as he played air guitar, "Yeahhh!"

"What does Killigan have to do with this," asked Ron.

"I wanted in on the action, Laddie," answered Killigan, "I told Dementor I would help him as long he gave me a section of the world to make into my own personal golf course."

"Well, there's no way that's going to happen," said Kim.

"Hmm, you know before I try out my latest creation, I think I vill have Eddie and Killigan here try to take you out first," Dementor suggested.

"Oh, yeahhh!" said Ed as he got on his bike and called his goons, "Come guys, let's get em."

Two of Ed's hench drove next to Motor Ed on motorcycles.

"Good luck with that," said Ron

At that moment, Zita thought it was a good time to reveal her little trick. She pressed a button on one of her wrist devices, and little lasers extended from each device to the next, it was like she was wearing laser powered armor. In addition to this she also had a little laser device that extended into a sword.

"Wow!" said Kim and Ron as they stared in awe. Felix smiled and explained, "Me and Zita decided to try to combine my cyber robotics with her video game technology."

After being surprised himself, Ed shook himself out of his brief daze and commanded his men, "Get 'em!"

As Motor Ed and his goons drove toward Kim's group, Kim, Ron, Felix and Zita started walking/rolling in opposite directions.

"Me and Zita will keep Motor Ed and his goons distracted," Kim said to Ron, "You and Felix try to find his chair."

Ron nodded, before moving over to Felix.

As the two of Ed's goons started driving towards Zita, she flipped over both of them and used her lazer sword to slash the back of their bikes. The back wheels came off and both riders crashed onto the ground.

"I got you now, Red!" said Ed as he cornered Kim into a wall. As Ed started riding towards Kim, she jumped over him and made him crash into the wall.

"Ugh, bogus, Red! Seriously!" screamed as he got off of his bike and started running at Kim. But Kim jumped up into the air and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"You won't be getting by me, Lassies," said Duff, "Fore!" he started hitting exploding golf balls toward Kim and Zita. Kim and Zita did their best to avoid them.

Ron and Felix were looking around the room for the chair.

"There," said Ron as he spotted the chair. Unfortunately, it was heavily trapped in large chains.

"Again with the heavy chains," groaned Felix.

"Worry not, Felix," said Ron, "Rufus?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and started using a blow torch on the chains.

Kim moved towards Killigan while avoiding the exploding golf balls and Zita was using her sword to slice the golf balls apart before they exploded.

Finally, Kim jumped and flipped through the air and gave Killigan a kick to the face, knocking him out.

She turned to Zita, "Nice work, Zita. You were awesome."

"So were you," said Zita.

"Nice work." said Felix as he came back in is cyber robotic chair.

"Yeah, that armor really packs a punch. Booyah!" said Ron.

"I would not be celebrating just yet," said Dementor as he appeared on top of the cylindrical platform.

"For you see, now iz ze perfect time to unveil my latest creation," he said as he laughed evilly, "Behold, the cyber eliminator!" Then the bottom of the platform started to sprout large hover rockets. And little doors in the platform opened up, revealing cyber robotic limbs with claws and laser cannons.

"Woah," said Kim in disbelief.

"No problem, KP. We were prepared for this," said Ron with a confident look, "Felix?"

Felix nodded was he took a video game controller out of his pocket and tossed it to Ron.

"What do you think that vill do?" said Dementor before noticing that the cyber eliminator started moving by itself and the cyber robotic limbs started moving in all directions, "What is happening?!" He asked in disbelief.

"I guess Drakken never bothered to tell you exactly how we stopped him that day," said Kim with a smug smile.

Ron started pressing buttons on the controller and the platform started moving in all directions. Dementor screamed and he held on for dear life as the platform started spinning around in circles. After he was flung off the chair and into a wall, Ron made the platform crash down on the ground destroying it.

"Nice work, Ron!" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

"Yeah, Ron-man, way to take him down," said Felix.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Ron, "Booyah."

They soon noticed Ed, Killigan and Dementor all groaning as they were lying on the ground.

"We better get the police over here and take care of these guys," said Kim.

"I agree." said Ron.

"I don't think zo!" Dementor shouted as he got up and pointed a laser gun at Kim.

"Kim, look out!" shouted Ron as he pushed Kim out of the way.

"You won't get away from me zis time, Fraulein Possible," shouted Dementor.

But before he could shoot his laser gun at Kim again, he soon noticed that Ron was glaring daggers at him in an unusual way and his eyes were glowing blue.

"No one threatens Ron Stoppable's girlfriend," he shouted as he tapped into his monkey powers and ran up to Dementor and punched him right in the face knocking him right out. He made sure to keep the powers to a minimum so as not to expose them to Felix and Zita.

As Kim got up she noticed what Ron did and smiled, he had saved her yet again.

Felix was also impressed, "Hey, Ron-man, way to take him down. How'd you learn to run that fast?"

"Oh, let's just say, I've developed some new skills during my missions with, KP," said Ron.

"Ron, thanks! you saved me!" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

Ron smiled, "There was no way I was going to let Dementor get away with trying to hurt you."

Kim smiled before speaking, "We better restrain these guys before they wake up."

"On it," said Ron.

Ron and Felix grabbed what was left of the chains used to trap Felix's chair and used them to tie up the bad guys.

* * *

After Team Possible had the bad guys arrested, Kim and Ron headed back home. Anne was preparing dinner. James and John were reading newspapers. Jim and Tim were sitting at the table waiting to eat. Hana was sitting on a high chair and Kate was feeding her a baby bottle. Then they noticed Kim and Ron come in holding hands.

"Oooh, look," said Jim and Tim in unison, "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree-"

"Oh, shut up, tweebs," groaned Kim.

"Brudder!" exclaimed Han.

"Hey there, Han," said Ron as he tickled Han's belly and she giggled.

"So Kimmie-cub, how was the date," asked James.

"Well, aside from that little sitch with Motor Ed, Duff Killigan and Professor Dementor, we had a great time," said Kim.

"Booyah," said Ron.

"Booyah," repeated Rufus.

"Ronald, Kimberly, while you were out, these came in the mail for you," said John as he held up to envelopes.

Kim and Ron looked at the envelopes.

"Starlight University," read Ron.

"That's the school, Tara and Hope were accepted into," said Kim.

As soon as they both opened the envelopes they're eyes widened.

"I got accepted into Starlight University," exclaimed Kim.

"Me too!" said Ron, "Booyah!"

They both gave each other a big hug.

"Looks like we're going to college together after all," said Kim.

"That's great, Kimmie," said Anne.

"Congratulations," said Kate.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Ron.

Kim read a little more of the letter, "It says that if we get an apartment away from the school, we can continue mission work."

"I'm afraid that's going to be a little difficult, Kimmie," said James, "We are already trying to get our house rebuilt and you'd have to work all summer to pay for your own apartment."

"Don't worry, Dad," said Kim, "I'm sure I can work more shifts at Club Banana."

"Yeah, and I can do the same at Smarty Mart," said Ron.

"I have another suggestion," said John, "I just read about this on the papers."

He handed Ron the Newspaper he was reading and Kim looked at it with him.

"Middleton Talent Contest?" They read in unison.

"With a prize of 500,000," Ron read in disbelief.

"If you win, you won't have to work so much to pay for the apartment," said John.

"We should try this, KP," said Ron.

"You know what, you're right," said Kim, "I have been getting better at singing since that talent show in high school."

"Maybe we could do a duet," suggested Ron.

"That's a great idea," said Kim.

"Alright, Kimmie-cub," said James, "If you can pay for your own apartment, you can go to Starlight University."

"Thanks, Dad," said Kim.

She was excited. If she and Ron could win this talent contest, they could easily pay for their own apartment in California. It wouldn't be easy but they had to try.

To be continued:

* * *

Just letting everybody know up front, I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to write a college story just yet. I don't have any ideas for it yet. After this story, I'm gonna take a little break. I can only write so much in one sitting. Also, I have an idea for what Kim and Ron are gonna sing in the Talent Contest and I think you might be surprised.


	4. More Monkey Business

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 4: More Monkey Business

One day, Ron found himself lying on the ground in the middle of a forest.

He groaned as he got up.

"Where am I," he wondered aloud.

Just then he thought he had heard rustling in the bushes and the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Who's there?" he called out.

He turned his head in all directions looking for the source of those sounds. Then he felt like someone had stopped behind him. He turned to see a familiar looking monkey like man smiling sinisterly at him.

"Monkey Fist?!" he exclaimed in disbelief before the monkey man gave him a kick to the face.

"AAAHH," he screamed as he woke up in his bedroom.

The scream woke up Rufus and made him scream too.

"Ron?" said Kim next to him, "What's wrong?

"Oh, uh, I just had another nightmare," Ron answered in embarrassment.

"Again?" said Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron, "Sorry, KP."

Kim sat up and kissed Ron on the cheek, "It's no big, Ron. Let's just get back to sleep."

"Yuh," Rufus squeaked with a stern look as he put his head down

Both Kim and Ron layed back down and tried to go back to sleep. But Ron couldn't help but wonder, "Why did I have that dream?"

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron were sitting at a table discussing what to do for the talent contest. It was in a few days so they had plenty of time to prepare. While both of their parents went to work and Kim and Ron stayed stayed at home to babysit Han and the Tweebs. Since their parents were working extra shifts and going out to dinner afterwards, they were going to be gone all day.

"So, if we are going to do a duet, we need to pick a song to do," said Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron, "And if we're going to win that contest, our performance has to be even greater than great."

"Uh huh," squeaked Rufus.

"So not the drama, Ron. All we need to do is make sure we sound good," reassured Kim, "Now the question is what song are we going to do?"

Ron thought about it for a moment. The song they did would have to be something original. It would also have to be something they would do together.

He then thought of something, "KP, I just had a great idea!"

"What?" asked Kim.

He typed something into his phone and showed to Kim. It was a video of the famous classic rock star Elton John singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart with Kiki Dee.

"An Elton John song? That's what you want to sing?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Ron, "A song by a classic musical artist will knock the audience off of their feet."

Kim thought about it for a moment.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she said, "We just need to get the parts down pat."

"Booyah," said Ron, "That's the spirit, KP."

"Booyah," squeaked Rufus.

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator was beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade," asked Kim as she answered her Kimmunicator.

"Kim, you're not gonna believe this," said Wade, "It seems that there's been a break in at a monkey temple in Japan."

"A monkey temple?" repeated Kim in disbelief.

"But Monkey Fist was turned to stone," said Ron, "Who would want to break into a Monkey Temple?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is, we need to stop them," said Kim, "We're on it, Wade."

"I'll send you the coordinates to the monkey temple," said Wade, "Wade out."

The kimmunicator shut off.

Ron sighed, "We'll have to practice our song later."

Kim noticed the sad look on Ron's face," Is everything ok, Ron?"

"Remember that nightmare I had last night," Ron started.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"Well, I dreamt that I was attacked by Monkey Fist," Ron explained.

"What?" said Kim in disbelief.

"Yeah, I woke up in a forest and heard footsteps in all directions," Ron explained, "And when I turned around, Monkey Fist attacked me."

"And you think that dream and the fact that a monkey temple is being raided are signs that Monkey Fist is back," guessed Kim.

"I've been developing senses with my monkey powers," said Ron, "That dream could be a sign that Monkey Fist has returned."

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Kim reassuringly, "If Monkey Fist ever does return, I'm sure we can take him down."

Ron smiled.

* * *

Since they were headed to Japan, Kim and Ron had to find a new babysitter for Jim and Tim and Han. They decided to see if they could have one of their friends do it. They were standing outside their house with Hope and Tara.

"Thanks so much for this, girls," said Kim, "We really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's no big," said Tara, "I've done my share of babysitting."

"Me too," said Hope "We can handle it."

"Well, just be careful. Han can be a bit of a handful," said Ron, "Oh, and every once in a while, put on the flippies for her. The dvds are in my room."

"Got it," said Tara.

"And just make sure the Tweebs don't break a window," said Kim.

"Sure," said Tara

"Absolutely," said Hope.

* * *

After that was settled, Kim and Ron took the Sloth and flew to Japan. As soon as they arrived, they approached the Monkey Temple.

"We'll have to approach this slowly," said Kim.

"I'm right behind you, KP," said Ron.

Just then, masked ninja dropped in front of Kim and Ron. Ron was startled and stumbled backward.

"Stoppable-san," said the ninja as she took off her mask revealing a familiar face from Japan, "I am sorry if I startled you."

"Yori?" said Kim and Ron in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron as he got up.

"When we heard about the break in at the monkey temple, we figured you would come here," answered Yori, "Whoever is raiding this monkey temple we can not allow to get his hands on what is in there."

"Why?" asked Kim

"I will explain it later, but right now we need to move," said Yori as she turned to the temple.

"Hey, Yori," said Ron getting Yori's attention, "Yes, Stoppable-san."

"Do you know possibly who could be raiding this monkey temple?" asked Ron.

Yori nodded understandingly, "I understand your suspicions, Stoppable-san. And if you are correct, we can not allow him to get his hands on the artifact in that temple."

With that, Kim, Ron and Yori moved into the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ron's house Tara and Hope were watching The Flippies with Hana.

"I can see why Han likes this show so much," commented Tara.

"Yeah, The Flippies seems like a very good show for kids," said Hope.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shake.

"What was that," said Tara in a startled voice.

"I think it came from the kitchen," said Hope.

Tara took Han and she and Hope ran down to the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Jim and Tim wearing aprons and goggles and test tubes on the table. And by the looks of things, they seemed to have made a bit of a mess. They both grinned sheepishly.

"Now I see why Kim worries about you sometimes," groaned Hope.

* * *

Back in Japan, Kim, Ron and Yori were walking through the temple. Strangely, there didn't seem to be any traps.

"No traps. I doubt we could be could be that lucky," said Ron.

Yori spotted a crooked looking spear stuck to one of the walls. From the looks of it, the spear was shot out of a hole in the other wall. Along with that, there were darts all over the walls.

"It would seem that whoever broke into this temple has already sprung all of the traps," said Yori.

"Ok. I guess that makes it convenient for us," said Ron.

"Head in the game, Ron. We still need to find out who is doing this," said Kim as she and Yori started moving again.

"Right behind you, KP," said Ron.

As they finally reached the room in the temple where the artifact was being held, they noticed that there was nobody there.

"There's no one here," said Kim.

"And the artifact is gone," said Yori.

"The thief must have already left," said Ron.

"Not quite," said a familiar sounding british voice.

Without warning a bunch of monkey looking ninjas ran out and surrounded Kim, Ron and Yori.

"Monkey ninjas?" said Kim in disbelief.

"Oh, no!" said Ron, "Does that mean that-"

"Monkey Fist is here. You are correct," said the voice as the figure dropped down from the ceiling revealing himself to be a familiar monkey man with a sinister smile.

"Monkey Fist," exclaimed Ron. It would seem that his dream was a sign after all.

"I was afraid this would happen," said Yori.

"But how?" asked Kim, "You were turned to stone."

"Yes, I was," replied Monkey Fist, "But luckily DNAmy was able to find a way to use her gene splicing machine to set me free. And I was kind enough to let her help me with my plans as long as she agreed that it was purely a professional relationship."

"It doesn't matter," said Ron, "We've taken you down a bunch of times before and we can do it again."

"Don't be so sure," said Monkey Fist, "Now my monkey minions, attack!"

With that, the monkey ninjas moved to attack Kim, Ron and Yori.

As the monkey ninjas lunged toward Kim, she had no problem fighting them off. Kim and Yori stood back to back fighting off the monkey ninjas from both sides. As a small bunch of monkey ninjas moved toward Ron, he managed to fight them off, knocking them all out.

"You'll have to do better than that, Monkey Dude," said Ron.

Monkey Fist just smirked evilly, "Then it's a good thing I borrowed some of DNAmy's creations.

He snapped his fingers and two giant creatures dropped down in front of him. They looked like gorillas with rhinoceros heads.

Kim, Ron and Yori backed up in surprise.

"It looks like you will be having a bit more trouble fighting these," said Monkey Fist.

Ron just smirked, "Don't be so sure."

Then he closed his eyes and a blue flame started surrounding him and his eyes were glowing blue. Kim and Yori stared in awe at this sight.

"What's this?" said Monkey Fist in surprise.

Ron jumped up and crashed down on the making the floor rumble and sending the two gorilla-rhino creatures falling down. Monkey fist stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"So it would seem that you finally learned to control the mystical monkey power. Interesting," said Monkey Fist with a smirk, "But let's see if you can actually defeat these."

"Get him," he said as the gorilla-rhinos got back up and charged at Ron. But Ron jumped up to avoid the attack and leapt down on the gorilla-rhinos crashing into them and knocking them out. He then started charging at Monkey Fist and punched him straight in the face.

"Had enough?" said Ron as the blue flame disappeared and he, Kim and Yori stood over Monkey Fist.

"It's over, Monkey Fist," said Yori. "Hand over the artifact."

Monkey Fist smiled evilly, "I'm afraid you are too late."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I already had a few of my monkey ninjas bring it back to the castle," explained Monkey Fist, "I only stayed behind so that I could have my revenge on you, but it seems that plan has failed."

He then got back up and flipped over Kim, Ron and Yori.

"You are a step behind me. You may have one this round, but soon enough it will be me who will triumph," said Monkey Fist, "Come, my monkey ninjas, we're leaving."

With that, Monkey Fist and all of the monkey ninjas and gorilla-rhinos left the temple.

"Ron, that was great," said Kim as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Indeed, Stoppable-san," said Yori, "That was a remarkable display of courage."

Ron smiled, "Booyah."

"So what exactly was in this temple that Monkey Fist was after," asked Kim.

"It was not the actual artifact that he stole," answered Yori, "The item being held here was merely a map leading to the artifact. Or rather half of a map.

He will surely make his move to try to steal the other half soon enough."

"Then we'll be ready for him," said Ron.

"Yep," squeaked Rufus as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"What exactly is it that Monkey Fist is after," asked Kim.

"We will explain it when the time is right," answered Yori, "but I fear that if we do not stop Monkey Fist, we will face our darkest hour."

Kim and Ron did not like the sound of that.

* * *

Later that evening, Kim and Ron returned home. As soon as they walked inside, they noticed. Tara and Hope watching tv in the living room.

"Hey, girls," said Kim.

"Oh, hey, Kim, Ron," said Tara, "How was the mission?"

"Well, we had a run in with one of our old foes," replied Kim.

"But we totally kicked his butt! Booyah!," said Ron.

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

"How was the babysitting," asked Kim.

"Well, it was fine," said Tara nervously

"Except for when Jim and Tim made a mess in the kitchen," said Hope.

Kim groaned, "Sounds like them."

"We got it all cleaned up though," said Tara, "Jim and Tim are staying in their rooms for the rest of the night as punishment and Han is asleep."

"Good to know," said Ron, "Well, KP. We'd better get to work on our song for that talent contest."

"It's getting late, Ron. We can do it tomorrow," said Kim.

"You and Ron are entering the Middleton Talent Contest?" said Tara.

"Yes, because me and Ron were accepted in Starlight University," said Kim.

"Really?" said Tara.

"Yeah," said Ron, "If we win the contest, the prize money will make it easier for us to pay for our own apartment."

"That's great," said Hope, "Really hope you win."

"Yeah, me too," said Kim.

"Just a little warning though," said Tara, "Bonnie is also participating in that contest."

Kim sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" she groaned, "Most likely, she'll do ballet."

"Don't worry, Kim. Remember when I beat her in that talent show at high school a few years ago?" said Ron, "Bon-bon's got nothing on us."

"I hope you're right," said Kim.

Kim knew that with that with Bonnie in the contest, winning would be more difficult, but she still knew that she and Ron could win if they tried hard enough.

To be continued:

* * *

Bet you guys weren't expecting an Elton John song to be Kim and Ron's song choice. I like classic rock. And yes, I am aware that I shouldn't write musical lyrics in my stories.


	5. More Hidden Talent

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 5: More Hidden Talent

AN: Made some major renovations to this chapter.

* * *

Kim and Ron were rehearsing their duet in Ron's bedroom while a recording of the song was playing on Ron's phone.

"You know, KP. I think we're getting pretty good," Ron speculated.

"Yeah, we just have to make sure we don't mess up," said Kim.

"Kim trust me, even if we miss a beat, we can help each other out," said Ron, "We won't mess up."

"Yep," squeaked Rufus.

"I hope you're right," said Kim with a sigh. "I just hope I don't mess up on the high notes."

"Kim, you're better at hitting high notes now," Ron assured. "You did great at that talent show at High School a few years ago."

"Yeah," said Rufus who was sitting on Ron's bed.

"Well, I did win that contest, but like I said before, you were a strong second," Ron added. "Nobody, not even Bonnie has got anything on us. And don't worry, I'll be right there with you."

Ron put his hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled at her. Kim smiled at Ron's encouragement.

"Thank you, Ron," Kim thanked gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She and Ron shared a kiss.

"Ew," Rufus said before retreating under the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Kim and Ron were having breakfast with their parents. The contest was today so they had to make sure they weren't doing it on an empty stomach. Unfortunately, the contest was in the afternoon and since Kim and Ron's parents were working double shifts, they couldn't watch Kim and Ron. Luckily, Kim and Ron still had their friends to cheer them on. Kim and Ron's parents were just getting ready to go to work.

"Now remember, Kimmie-cub. Since we are working double shifts, you have to take Jim and Tim and Hana with you to the contest," said James.

"I know, Dad," said Kim.

"I'm sorry we can't be there support you today, Kimmie," said Anne with a guilty look, "Especially with what's on the line."

"It's ok, Mom," said Kim with a reassuring smile, "We still have our friends to support us. Ron and I will be fine."

"Good luck, Ronnie. I hope you and Kim win," said Kate.

"Yes, good luck, Ronald," said John.

"Thanks guys," said Ron, "And don't worry. Kim and me are definitely going to win. Booyah!"

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron and Jim and Tim and Han went to the contest area to rehearse. The contest was being held in the auditorium at Middleton High.

Kim and Ron walked on to the stage area in the auditorium, Ron was carrying Han in a stroller. She was asleep.

"Wow, this feels just like that talent show from a few years ago, doesn't it, KP," said Ron.

"Yeah, I just hope that we can do good enough to impress the audience," said Kim.

"No need to worry about that, Girl. You got this," said a voice from behind.

Kim and Ron looked to see Monique along with Felix, Zita, Tara and Hope.

"Thanks a lot for coming," said Kim.

"NPG. No problem, Girl," said Monique.

"Anything we can do to support you," Tara added.

"Yes, you need this more than anything," Hope added.

"Thanks, and it seems like the competition's going to be tough," Ron speculated. "We're gonna need a lot of luck."

"Uh huh," squeaked Rufus from in Ron's pocket.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Ron-man," Felix assured. "You and Kim can do this."

"So what are you going to do in the contest?" asked Zita.

"We're singing a duet," replied Kim.

"Wow! Really?" Monique said surprised. "What are you going to be singing?"

"We're singing Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee," said Ron.

"An Elton John song? How underclass," said a voice as the group turned to see Bonnie walking into the stage area with a smirk on her face and with Senior Senior Junior behind her.

"Oh, and I suppose you could do any better, Bonnie?" retorted Kim.

"For your information, I am going to perform the best ballet routine ever," said Bonnie.

"Oh and you think that'll work this time," Kim asked. "The last time you did ballet in a talent show, Ron blew you right out of the water."

"That was a total fluke," snapped Bonnie, "This time I am going to do the best ballet routine ever and it's going to be so much better than singing a song that's old news."

"Wrong, Bon-bon," said Ron. "Elton John is a famous classic musical artist from the 80s. He has lots of great songs like Rocket Man, I'm Still Standing, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road-"

"Yeah, like I care," Bonnie interrupted before turning to Tara and Hope, "And why are you two cheering for Kim."

"Well, Kim is our friend and she and Ron need that money to get an apartment," said Tara.

"Oh, like someone as low on the food chain as Kim and her loser boyfriend have a chance at winning this contest anyway," Bonnie retorted before turning to Kim. "But at the very least, Kim probably won't embarrass her self by messing up on the high notes."

"Kim's been doing better at hitting high notes ever since that one talent where, like Kim said, I blew your Bonnie ballerina routine right out of the water," Ron said smugly. "And Kim was a strong second, while you were a big third Bon-Bon."

Rufus chuckled from in Ron's pocket.

Bonnie grumbled, "Whatever. You're still not gonna win."

"Oh, and what do you wanna do with the money, B," asked Kim with her arms crossed.

Bonnie smirked, "If you must know, if I do win the competition, which I will, me and Junior are gonna buy Middleton High, so we can tear it down and turn it into our own personal mansion."

Everyone gasped in horror at this, especially Jim and Tim. If Middleton High was torn down, they wouldn't have a school to go to.

"You can't do that," Jim and Tim shouted in unison.

"Oh, yes, I can," said Bonnie with a smug look.

"Over my dead body," Kim snarled.

"Good luck with that, Kim," said Bonnie before turning to Junior, "Come on, Junior. We should go have some lunch. Can't win on an empty stomach."

"Of course, my love," said Junior as they both walked away.

Kim growled as she watched Bonnie and Junior walk away. This was probably gonna be more dramatic than the talent show in high school.

"Can you believe her?" Kim said angrily. "Someone really needs to put Bonnie in her place."

"Yeah, is it just me or is she getting a little more devious?" commented Felix.

"Probably just bitter from getting flunked by Mr. Barkin at the graduation ceremony just because she missed a pop quiz," said Monique before turning to Tara and Hope. "How did you two even stomach being around that girl?"

Tara sighed, "Well, the truth is, we never really liked her to begin with."

What Tara just said surprised everyone.

"Really?" said Kim in disbelief.

"Yeah! She always did stuff that really irritated us," said Hope in disgust, "And cheating at the Homecoming game was by far the lowest thing she's ever done in high school."

"No matter what bad stuff she always did, you two always seemed to be ok with standing by her," Ron pointed out.

"We only wanted to stand by her shoulders to keep her off our backs," said Tara before developing a sympathetic look. "But looking back I guess we never thought about how it would affect you. Sorry, Kim."

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Hope added.

"It's alright, Girls. It doesn't matter now. We just have to make sure we win this competition," said Kim with a serious look.

"Don't worry, KP," Ron assured as he put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Well, make sure Bonnie gets a big slice of humble pie like she did in that talent show."

"Yeah, there is no way we're letting that Queen Bee take that school away from us," said Jim.

"You better win this, ok, Kim?" said Tim as they gave Kim a stern look.

"Don't worry about a thing, tweebs," Kim assured her brothers.

"Alright, Kim. Let's get down to rehearsal," said Ron. "You game, KP?"

"I'm so game, Ron," Kim responded with a smile.

* * *

After that, Kim and Ron were on the stage and ready to practice their song. Rufus was over to the side with a cd player that was hooked into the speakers.

"Hit it, Rufus," said Ron.

Rufus turned on the cd player, and the music for Don't Go Breaking My Heart started playing.

Kim and Ron were sharing a microphone and were dancing as they were singing.

Their friends thought they were very good. In fact, the colorful stage lights made it even more spectacular. There was no way that even Bonnie's ballet routine could top this.

After they finished, Kim and Ron walked off the stage and were congratulated by their friends.

"Girl, that was awesome," said Monique.

"Yes, it was," Tara spoke.

"Ditto," Hope added.

"Yeah, you and Kim did that song really well, Ron-man," said Felix.

"Brudder was great," giggled Han.

"Thanks guys, but that was just the rehearsal," Kim pointed out. "We need to make sure we do just as good in the contest."

"Don't worry, KP," Ron spoke. "As long as we have each other's backs, performing as well in the contest won't be a problem."

Kim sighed, "I hope you're right."

Suddenly, a thought popped into Kim's head.

"Hey, since we have some time before the show starts. Let's go have something to eat," Kim suggested.

Everybody agreed.

Unknown to Kim and Ron and their friends, Bonnie and Junior were watching the whole thing from the hallway outside the stage area.

"That actually was impressive," Bonnie grunted.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, they were actually pretty good," Junior added.

"I hate to admit it, but those two might actually have a chance of winning," Bonnie groaned. "Our new mansion is in jeopardy."

"Not to worry, my love. We can still win this," Junior assured. "We still have my father's plan b."

Bonnie looked at Junior and asked, "Ok, what is it?"

Junior whispered in Bonnie's ear something that made her smirk evilly.

"Alright. Cheating worked once at the homecoming game," Bonnie said. "Let's do it."

Junior nodded, "I'll have father send in his bodyguards."

"You know, Junior, this evil stuff is actually kind of fun," Bonnie admitted.

"Does that mean you are ready to consider father's offer," Junior asked eagerly.

Bonnie pointed a finger at Junior sternly, "Don't push it, Junior."

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron and all of their friends came back from lunch. The auditorium was packed. Kim and Ron were walking through the hallway to the backstage area.

"I can't believe we're doing this contest at our old high school," said Kim.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of when we did that talent show during sophomore year," said Ron.

"Only this time, we're doing it together," said Kim.

Ron smiled, "Heh heh, yeah."

Just then they felt themselves being grabbed by two large men in suits. They struggled hard to get free but unfortunately they found themselves being tied up and gagged and thrown into a storage closet. Using a stolen pair of keys from the office they locked the closet door. Then Bonnie walked up to them.

"Good work, Evil and Treachery. Now make sure they don't get out of that closet until the contest is over," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Evil complied.

Jim and Tim were hiding by a nearby hallway and saw the whole thing. If they didn't do something, Kim and Ron would automatically forfeit the contest.

They turned to each other, "Hickabickaboo?" said Jim.

"Hoosha," said Tim.

* * *

As soon as the show was about to start, all of Kim and Ron's friends were sitting in their seats. Han was sitting on Tara's lap. Felix was still sitting on his wheelchair next to the seats. Then two familiar faces walked up onto stage. One was a familiar teacher from Middleton High. The other one was Ron's boss from Smarty Mart.

"Good day, everyone," said Mr. Barkin, "I'm Steve Barkin."

"And I'm Martin Smarty," said Mr. Smarty.

"And we will be your hosts for this contest," continued Mr. Barkin, "So here are the rules," explained Mr Barkin, "Each competitor in this contest will be scored by these judges," he said pointing to the judges sitting in the front row.

"The person who receives the highest score will win this coveted, $500,000 check," finished Mr. Smarty as the held up the check.

"And with that, we are ready to begin the contest," said Mr. Barkin.

With that, the contest began. Other than Kim and Ron and Bonnie, there were three other competitors in the contest. Some people were bedazzled by the magician. Others were laughing with the comedian. Some were also impressed by the violinist. Then it was time for Bonnie to go up.

"Our next contestant is," Mr. Barkin started before narrowing his eyes, "Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie smirked, "Looks like I'm up."

"Good luck, my love," said Junior.

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Junior."

Bonnie walked on to the stage. As she passed Mr. Barkin she felt him grabbed her by the arm.

"Now keep in mind, Rockwaller," said Mr. Barkin, "Even if you win, it won't change a thing. You're still going to summer school."

Bonnie smirked, "That's what you think," she said before wrenching her arm free. She knew that her plan to buy Middleton High would set her free from summer school.

She made her way to center stage. Soon enough piano music started playing in the background. She started dancing to the music. Tara and Hope rolled her eyes thinking Bonnie was a showoff. Her dance was impressive though. She did twirls and flips and spins and the colorful stage lights made it even more spectacular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evil and Treachery were still guarding the storage closet that Kim and Ron were being held in. Inside the closet, Rufus was chewing through the ropes to free Kim and Ron. As soon as they were both free of the ropes, they removed the pieces of tape around their mouths.

"Nice work, Rufus," said Ron.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" said Kim.

"Hey, over here!" they heard from outside the closet.

Evil and Treachery looked to see Jim waving his hands.

"Just try and catch me," he taunted as he started running away.

"Hey, you, get back here," said Evil as he started chasing Jim.

"Hello, over here," said Tim getting Treachery's attention.

Treachery gave chase as Tim started running in the opposite direction as Jim. After Jim got to the end of the hallway he turned around and made his way back to the storage closet swiftly avoiding being grabbed by Evil.

Tim did the same as he did his best to avoid being grabbed by Treachery.

As soon as they both reached each other, Jim and Tim noticed Evil and Treachery both running toward them from the opposite direction. The tweebs both smirked and waited for the right time. Then they jumped out of the way making Evil and Treachery crash into each other. Jim and Tim then ran over to the closet and found Kim and Ron.

"Thanks, tweebs. We owe you one," said Kim.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron added.

"Kim, listen," said Jim.

"Bonnie had those goons lock you in that closet to remove you from the contest," said Tim.

"What?!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Bonnie did this?" Kim snarled.

"Yep," Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Of all the things she's done this is the lowest of the low," growled Kim.

"I can't believe Bon-Bon would do something like that," said Ron with a scowl.

"We'd better get back to the stage area right now," said Kim.

"Right behind you, KP," said Ron.

With that, they both made a run for it.

"Come on, let's go meet up with the others," Jim said to Tim.

"I'm right behind you," said Tim.

Jim and Tim made a run for it too.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie's dance was finished, she took a bow. The judges each held up a piece of paper showing two eights and a nine. In total, it was a score of 25. Bonnie smirked as she walked off the stage.

"And our last contestants in this competition are, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin.

But Kim and Ron were nowhere to be seen. Their friends were starting to get concerned.

"Where could they be?" asked Martin Smarty.

"I don't know," said Mr. Barkin," But if they're not here in the next 2 minutes, it's an automatic forfeit.

Bonnie smiled evilly.

"The plan is working," she thought, "Just a little longer and K and her loser boyfriend automatically forfeit."

But unfortunately for her, Kim and Ron suddenly burst into the stage area. Seeing this, Bonnie groaned in frustration knowing that her plan had failed.

"Possible, Stoppable, where have you been?" asked Mr. Barkin.

"Sorry, Mr. B, Mr. Smarty," said Ron

"We'll explain later," said Kim.

Before Kim and Ron made their way to center stage Mr. Barkin called out to them.

"Stoppable, Possible. I'll be rooting for you," said Mr. Barkin with a smile.

"Me too," said Mr. Smarty.

Kim and Ron smiled back.

Kim's friends were relieved that Kim and Ron were ok. Then they were joined by Jim and Tim.

"Hey, guys, where have you been?" asked Felix.

"We'll explain later," said Jim.

After that, Kim and Ron sang their duet. Just like rehearsal they were dancing while they were singing and the colorful stage lights were beautiful. And the crowd loved the way they sang that song by Elton John. After Kim and Ron were finished, the crowd gave a loud round of applause. The judges each held up a piece of paper each with a nine on it. In total, it was a score of 27. It was the highest score. They had won.

"KP, we won!" exclaimed Ron.

"We did it! We won!" said Kim.

"The winner of the Middleton Talent Contest is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," said Mr. Barkin.

Kim and Ron's friends who had made their way to the stage, cheered and congratulated Kim and Ron.

"Congratulations, guys," said Tara.

"Yeah, way to go, Ron-Man," said Felix.

"You guys deserve it," said Hope.

"Thanks, guys," said Kim.

"Congratulations, Ms. Possible, Mr, Stoppable," said Mr. Smarty before handing them the 500,000 dollar check.

"Check it, KP," Ron said in excitement, "Now we can pay for our own apartment."

"Spankin!" Kim squealed as she and Ron gave each other a big hug.

Bonnie was watching this and stormed off in frustration. Kim noticed this, and decided it was time to give Bonnie a piece of her mind.

* * *

Bonnie and Junior met in the hallway.

"Ugh, I can't believe our plan was ruined by K's stupid brothers," said Bonnie with a snarl.

"I am sorry you lost, my love," said Junior with a sympathetic face.

Bonnie sighed, "Never mind. Let's just get out of here before-"

"Hold it right there, Rockwaller," said a voice from down the hall.

Bonnie and Junior turned to see Mr. Barkin and Mr. Smarty marching toward them followed by Kim and Ron and their friends.

"What's hot, B?" said Kim with a smug look.

"What do you want, K?" said Bonnie with a scowl.

"It has come to my attention that you tried to have Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable removed from the competition," said Mr. Barkin with a stern look.

"Yeah, and I thought Junior kidnapping us was evil," added Mr. Smarty as he eyed Junior suspiciously.

Junior chuckled in embarrassment.

"You are hereby forbidden from attending anymore talent shows and a months worth of detention will be added to your time in summer school. Understood?" said Mr. Barkin.

Bonnie growled, "This is all your fault, K."

"My fault?! You tried to win by cheating! Again! That's a new low even for you!" Kim snarled.

"Bad, Bon-Bon, bad!" said Han in the stroller.

"Kim's right," said Tara in disgust, "That is low."

"Ditto," Hope added, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Why do you two keep siding with Kim all of a sudden?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because Kim is our friend!" said Tara.

"That and we never liked you to begin with!" said Hope.

That last part almost made Bonnie's heart implode.

"What?" she said with a low growl.

"You heard me," Hope snarled.

"We only made you think we were ok with your bad attitude, just to keep you off our back," Tara explained. "But we never agreed with you."

"You were always driving us crazy with your food chain nonsense," Hope added. "We never agreed with your whole, "must date a jock rule."

"And cheating at the homecoming game was bad enough but this time you've gone too far," Tara continued.

"We'd rather stand by Kim's shoulders than yours any day!" Tara and Hope finished in unison.

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Fine!" Bonnie growled, "If you two would rather stand by Kim's shoulders, be my guest! I don't need you anymore!"

She turned to Junior, "Come on Junior. We're leaving!"

Junior looked to Bonnie with a sympathetic look and followed her.

"Of course, my love," Junior said.

Kim sighed and turned to Tara and Hope, "Thanks, girls. I really liked seeing you tell off Bonnie."

"Don't sweat it, Kim," said Tara.

"Bonnie had that coming for a long time," said Hope.

"I'm sorry Rockwaller cheated," said Mr. Barkin with sympathy, "We should have seen that coming."

"Well, we might have had a close call but at least we won," said Kim.

"Yeah, and now we can pay for our own apartment in California. Booyah!" said Ron.

"Booyah!" said Rufus.

"So you're going to California?" asked Mr. Smarty.

"Yeah, me and Kim got accepted into a college there," replied Ron. "And now that we won this check we can pay for our own apartment there."

"I see," Mr. Smarty responded with a smile, "I'm sorry to see you go, Mr. Stoppable. You were a good employee."

"Thanks, Mr. Smarty," said Ron before turning to Kim, "Come on, KP. Let's go home and tell our parents the good news."

"Spankin," said Kim with a big grin.

* * *

Bonnie and Junior were walking out of the school. She was angry that Kim and Ron had overshadowed her once again at the contest. Bonnie also felt betrayed when Tara and Hope severed their friendship with her.

"I can't believe this," Bonnie complained. "How could Tara and Hope just stab me in the back like that?"

Junior put a hand on Bonnie shoulder and stopped her walking.

"Be strong, my love," Junior said as he pulled Bonnie in for a hug. "Everything will be ok, I promise you."

"Thanks, Junior," Bonnie said a she calmed down a bit.

"Why not get back at them?" Junior asked.

After hearing what Junior just said Bonnie came to a realization.

"Get back at them as in-" said Bonnie as she looked at Junior.

"Yes, I mean that," Junior confirmed.

Bonnie looked thoughtful for a minute and then smirked.

"You what, Junior?" Bonnie spoke up. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"You mean, you are ready to-," Junior said eagerly.

Bonnie held up her hand.

"Yes, Junior," Bonnie said as a devious smirk spread across her face, "I am."

To be continued:

* * *

I kind of liked the part in Sabre's This Is Our Year story about how Tara and Hope told off Bonnie, so I decided to do my own take on it. What did you think?


	6. Explanations Of A Legend

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 6: Explanations of a Legend

The next saturday morning, Kim, Ron were walking in the park. Since Kim and Ron won the contest, not only could they pay for their own apartment but they could also use some of that money to fix Kim's house too, so now their parents didn't have to work as much. Kim and Ron were just heading back from a walk in the park.

"Well, KP, it's a good thing that now we can get our own apartment," said Ron.

"Yeah, and now we can get my house fixed much faster now," said Kim.

"How long do you think it will take for your house to be fixed?" asked Ron.

"We'll have to find that out from my dad after he calls the construction crew," said Kim.

"Ok, then," said Ron.

At that moment, they arrived at Ron's house. They opened the door to see James waiting for them.

"Oh, hey, Dad," said Kim, surprised that her dad was just standing there like he was waiting for them.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Dr. P," said Ron.

"Kimmie-cub, I just called the construction crew while you were gone. They said the construction of our new house will take maybe a few days, maybe five if we're lucky," said James.

"Oh, that's good," said Kim before noticing that her dad had a serious look on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Come into the kitchen, Kimmie. You're not in trouble, we just want to talk to you," said James.

"Ok," said Kim confused.

She and Ron followed James into the living room where they saw John, Kate, Anne and the Jim and Tim sitting around the table. Hana was in a high chair. And to the surprise of Kim and Ron, Yori was there too.

"Yori?" said Kim and Ron in surprise.

"Konichiwa, Kim Possible and Stoppable-san," said Yori with a bow, "I am sorry for being here so suddenly but there is an important matter we really need to discuss."

"What is it?" asked Ron, "And is it a good idea to talk about it in front of our families?"

"No need to worry, Stoppable-san," said Yori, "I have told Kim's parents about our school and what had transpired."

"Really?" said Kim in surprise.

"I still can't believe that Ron was ultimately responsible for taking out those alien invaders single handedly," said Anne in disbelief.

"And I can't believe that Ron has super powers," said Jim.

"Neither can I," said Tim.

"Indeed," replied Yori, "As for your parents, Stoppable-san," she said before hesitating," I'm afraid they already knew to begin with."

"Wait, what?" said Ron shocked as he turned to his parents who looked down in shame.

"We did, Ronnie," said Kate with a sympathetic look, "We also knew the real reason why Hana was placed into our family in the first place."

"So you knew the real reason I went to Japan in the first place and the real reason we adopted Hana!?" said Ron in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Of course, he thought the answer was going to be 'This is our way of telling you' like it always was, but what they said surprised Ron greatly.

"Try to understand, Ronnie," said Kate, "We kept it from you for a good reason. You had to figure it out for yourself."

"Your mother is right, Ronald," said John, "We are very sorry we did not tell you of our involvement."

Then all of a sudden Ron smiled as he ran up to his parents and gave them a big hug which surprised them completely.

"Thank you! All I ever wanted was a meaningful response instead of you always saying, 'This is our way of telling you'!" exclaimed Ron as he cried tears of joy.

Ron's parents smiled and hugged him back. Everyone else smiled at this.

As much as Kim didn't want to break up this heartfelt moment, she knew there were still questions that needed to be answered.

"Anyway, why did you want our families to know about this, Yori?" asked Kim.

"Because we need all of you to come to Yamanouchi at once," answered Yori, "There is something important me and Sensei need to tell you."

"Is this about the artifact that Monkey Fist is after?" asked Kim.

"Indeed but I'm afraid there is much more to it than that. That is why we need to go to Yaminouchi so we can explain it to you," said Yori in a serious tone "You all need to understand the gravity of this situation. In fact, your friends will need to know about this too."

"What?" said Kim.

"I am sorry for not telling you this but I've been keeping an eye on you and I am aware of the help your other friends have been to you," said Yori, "They will need to know about this too."

"But why?" asked Ron, "What's so important about this that everyone would need to know about it?"

"I'm afraid that a dark time will soon be upon us and we all need to prepare for it," said Yori.

Kim and Ron and their families did not like the sound of that.

"Well, it looks like we're headed to Japan then," said James.

* * *

After that was settled, Kim and Ron called all of their friends and met them at the airport. There they were informed about Ron's hidden potential and what had transpired since his first visit to Yaminouchi. They were standing outside a gate waiting to get on a plane. Kate was carrying Han in her arms.

"Way to go, Ron-Man," said Felix, "Why didn't you tell us you had super powers?"

"Well, we were sworn to secrecy by the Yamanouchi school," said Ron.

"It all sounds out of this world," said Zita in amazement

"So that Yori girl who me and Kim saw you with a few years ago is from this ninja school?" said Monique.

"That is correct," said Yori, "And now we need all of your help to avoid what is about to happen."

"I still can't believe the real reason Ron was selected for the student exchange program," said Tara in disbelief.

"Neither can I," said Hope.

"Well, believe it," said Kim, "Because whatever is happening that Sensei needs all of us for must be important."

With that, they boarded the plane and flew to Japan.

* * *

When they arrived, they made their way up to the Yaminouchi school, which was a hike up the mountains. As soon as they had made it, Yori led them all to Sensei's room. There, Sensei greeted them.

"Hello, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," said Sensei, "It is great to see you and all of your friends and family."

"Nice to see you too, Sensei," said Ron before he started introducing everyone, "These are Kim's parents, James and Anne and her brothers Jim and Tim."

"It is an honor to meet you, Sensei," said James.

"Ron must have learned a lot from you," said Anne.

"Indeed," said Sensei.

Ron continued, "And these are our friends Felix, Zita, Monique, Tara, Hope."

All of Kim and Ron's friends waved and smiled.

"Now that all introductions are made, do you think you can tell us what all of us our needed for?" asked Kim, "Because they way Yori made it sound, it must be important."

"It is," said Sensei, "I believe you are familiar about the artifact that Monkey Fist has been going after."

"Yes, but we still don't know exactly what it is," said Kim.

"The item you are referring to is called the Simian Imperium Torque. The Monkey Power Necklace." Sensei said before taking a scroll out of his robe and opening it to reveal a picture of a beautiful looking necklace with a gem in the center. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"That looks beautiful," said Tara in amazement.

"You are correct, Tara," said Sensei, "But in the wrong hands the Monkey Power Necklace could be very dangerous. It was hidden away to keep it out of the hands of those who would want to use its power for evil. A map that tells the location of the necklace was split in half and hidden in two separate Monkey Temples. Legend has it that one day, a person with selfish and wicked desires will seek to use the necklace's power to conquer the world."

"And now that Monkey Fist is free and currently seeking the necklace, that legend may soon enough come to fruition," said Yori.

Everyone was shocked at this.

"A person who has selfish desires and wants to use a mystical monkey item to rule the world. That sounds like Monkey Fist all right," said Ron.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that Monkey Fist already possesses the first half of the map and will no doubt go after the other half soon enough," said Sensei.

"But what does that have to do with us," said Monique.

"In order to protect the world from the dark time that will soon be upon us, Kim and Ron-san will need all of the help they can get," said Sensei, "That is why you must be trained in the ways of a ninja."

"We are aware of the skills that Felix and Zita possess, but the rest of you will need to learn to fight in order to save the world," said Yori.

"Well, except for the stuff about dark times, it does seem pretty exciting," said Tara.

"Ok, count us in," said Hope, "We'll do anything to help Kim and Ron save the world."

Monique smiled, "I guess that means I'm in too. SMU. Sign me up."

"You can also count us in," said Jim.

"Yeah, this sounds awesome," said Tim.

"Hoo sha!" they said in unison.

Sensei smiled, "Thank you. All of you."

"Me and Anne would love to help too but I'm afraid we have too much on our plate right now," said James.

"That is fine," said Sensei, "Kim and Ron-san's friends are all we need to stop Monkey fist from finding the Simian Imperium Torque and taking over the world."

"Don't worry, Sensei we won't let you down," said Ron.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing," said Kim, "We'll stop Monkey Fist no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, a man in a blue business suit and a man with black hair and blue skin were standing inside a cupcake store. Ever since Kim and Ron's arch nemesis, Drew Lipsky aka Dr. Drakken and his sidekick Shego reformed, he and Hank Perkins decided to reopen their cupcake store. And Shego was applying for a job as a teacher at Middleton High.

"I really hope I can get the hang of living an honest life," said Drew, "I've been in the super-villain game for so long that I forgot what it's like to be normal."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mr. Lipsky," said Mr. Perkins, "Once we have the cupcake store back up and running, living and honest life will be a cake walk."

Just then they heard someone knock on the door. It was an old man with a cane. Drew opened the door and was surprised to see Senior Senior Senior standing at their doorstep.

"Senior, what a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Drew asked with a smile.

"Good day, Dr. Drakken," said Senior with a smile, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Oh, yes, come inside," said Drew, "And I'd prefer if you call me, Drew.

"Of course, Drew," said Senior

He let Senior inside and closed the door.

"Is it alright if we talk in private," asked Senior.

"Of course. Hank?" said Drew before gesturing to Hank to leave them for a minute.

"Oh, of course. I have to organize the storage closet anyway," said Hank as he headed for one of the back rooms.

"So I heard your son is now dating a girl from Kim Possible's high school," said Drew.

"That's correct," replied Senior.

"You know, I've seen her before. I think I might have cloned her by accident a few years back," said Drew.

"I've heard about that," said Senior, "And I heard that you are now dating your sidekick. Congratulations to both of you."

"Oh, yes, well, me and Shego kind of realized our love for each other after she came to rescue me from those Lorwardians and we helped saved the world and stuff," said Drew nervously.

"I see," said Senior, "And now you're reformed and selling cupcakes."

"We're just about to get back up and running," said Drew, "And Shego's looking to get a job as a teacher at Kim Possible's old high school. She's going to be gone for a while because she is also visiting her brothers in Go City."

"I see. I guess villainy isn't the only thing she can teach," said Senior remembering when he hired Shego to teach Junior to be a bad guy.

"So tell me are you still in the villainy game," asked Drew curiously.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Senior, "Recently, I've been helping, well, a new villain set up an evil scheme. This villain was very interested in the villainous creations you've made and thinks the technology could prove useful. We were wondering if you could help us out."

Drew sighed, "I'm sorry, Senior, but I'm reformed now and I'd rather not get back on Kim Possible's bad side by helping villains take over the world."

Senior sighed "It's ok. We can always do this the hard way."

He snapped his fingers before Evil and Treachery burst through the door. Drew gulped before Treachery punched him, knocking him out cold.

To be continued:

* * *

Looks like Team Possible has a new threat in their midst. Can they stop Monkey Fist from getting this necklace and just who is this new villain that Senior is helping?Little hint, it's my little take on another part of Sabre's story.


	7. From High School Evil To Real Evil

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 7: From High School Evil To Real Evil

AN: Made some major renovations to this chapter and even changed the title.

* * *

It was Monday morning at Middleton High. Mr. Barkin was sitting at his desk across from a familiar green skinned woman with black hair. Since she was reformed, Shego was working on getting a job at Middleton High as a teacher. She was wearing the same outfit and hairstyle she wore when she subbed as a teacher after she was turned good by Electronique. She was just getting back from a trip to Go City and stopped by the high school to fill out the application papers.

"Alright, Mr. Barkin. I'm finished," said Shego.

"Thank you, Miss Go. And there's no need to worry about waiting for approval. You can start tomorrow," said Mr. Barkin.

Shego didn't fail to notice the serious look on Mr. Barkin's face. She felt bad about dumping him after Ron accidentally turned her evil again.

"Look, Mr. Barkin," said Shego with a sympathetic, "I just wanted to say that-"

"No need to apologize, Miss Go. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. And don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm just glad to be working alongside you again," said Mr. Barkin with a smile, "And please, call me, Steve."

Shego smiled, "Of course, Steve. Well, I better get back and see how Drew and Hank are doing getting that cupcake store set up again."

"Of course," said Mr. Barkin. "Class is about to start anyway."

* * *

With that, Shego left and Mr. Barkin was about to start his class. Only this class was for people who needed to take summer school. He was just taking attendance. It seemed everyone was there until Mr. Barkin reached a specific person.

"Bonnie Rockwaller," he called but he got no response.

"Rockwaller!" he called again. Still no response.

When he then noticed an empty seat in the classroom, he got furious, "Nobody skips out on Mr. Barkin's summer school and gets away with it!"

* * *

Later that day, Kim, Ron, Tara and Hope were having lunch at Bueno Nacho which was rebuilt after it was destroyed in the Lorwadian invasion. After they heard Sensei's story. Kim and Ron's friends started their training. Felix and Zita were capable of defending themselves in their own unique ways, Felix with his cyber robotic chair and Zita with her video game armor. So the only ones who needed training were Monique, Tara and Hope. They spent all of Sunday training. Since they were cheerleaders Tara and Hope got the hang of the basic ninja skills. Monique was having a bit more of a tough time but eventually started to get the hang of it. The tweebs were getting pretty good too. They were going to need more training but for now they decided to head home. After they arrived home, Kim and Ron decided to have lunch at Bueno Nacho. And Tara, Hope decided to join them. Anne and Kate were taking personal days off and James and John were overseeing the reconstruction of the Possible house.

"Whew, that was tough yesterday, wasn't it?" Kim groaned.

"Yeah, it was," Ron agreed.

"Uh huh," squeaked Rufus.

"Seriously, I had no idea how hard that would be," Tara groaned. "And I thought cheer routines were challenging."

"Yeah, but it's a good thing we were able to add basic ninja moves to our cheerleading skills," Hope spoke up.

"Yeah. You all started to get the hang of it at a pretty decent pace," Kim complemented.

"Thanks, Kim," Tara said with a smile.

"Yeah. At this rate, there is no way that even Monkey Fist will stand a chance against us," said Ron, "Booyah!"

Kim smiled at Ron's optimism.

Just then, the doors of Bueno Nacho burst open. And through them came some one that Kim and Ron were very surprised to see.

"Shego?" They both said in unison.

"Hey, Princess," said Shego as she struggled to catch her breath, "How are you and your boyfriend/sidekick doing?"

"Um, we're doing fine, thanks for asking," Kim replied still surprised by the fact that their former arch foe just showed up.

"Kim, isn't that the lady who you always use to fight when we were in high school?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, didn't she work with that blue 'take-over-the-world', mad scientist guy?" Hope added.

"Um, yes, she is," Kim answered.

Shego, who finally caught her breath, grumbled which made Kim flinch.

"Yes, but don't worry. She and Drakken are reformed," Kim quickly clarified.

"Thanks, Kimmie," Shego said to Kim with a smile.

But then her look turned serious again

"But just to be clear, I may be nice now, but you still don't want to get on my bad side. Got it?" she said with a hard look in her eyes.

Tara and Hope cringed.

"Ok, ok, we got it," Hope said nervously.

"Trust me. She may still have a bit of her smug attitude, but she's not as bad anymore," Kim explained.

"Gee, thanks, Kimmie," Shego said sacastically, "So are you going to leave me in the dark, or..."

Kim realized what Shego was talking about,

"Shego, these are two of our friends from high school, Tara and Hope," Kim introduced. "They used to be on the cheer squad with me."

"Nice to meet you," Shego greeted with a nicer look as she held out her hands.

Tara and Hope albeit hesitant each shook her hand. If Kim said Shego was reformed, it was good enough for them.

"Ok, now that introductions have been made, what are you doing here, Shego?" Ron asked curiously.

Shego grunted, "Well, embarrassing as it is to admit," she said before hesitating, "I need your help," she blurted out much to the surprise of Kim and Ron.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Did you just say you need our help?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shego sighed, "Yes, I really need your help."

"Really? Why?" Kim asked curiously.

"Well, you see. After me and Dr. D reformed," she hesitated again, "We kind of started dating."

Kim and Ron's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" Ron said in surprise.

Shego sighed, "Yep."

Kim smirked, "I knew you two liked each other."

"Yeah, it's just like when me and Kim hooked up at Junior Prom," Ron added.

"Zip it, Sidekick!" Shego said before calming down, "Sorry. Anyway, Dr. D and Hank Perkins decided to reopen their cupcake store and I decided to apply for a teaching job at Middleton High."

"Oh, yeah," said Tara, "Weren't you a substitute teacher at Middleton High once?"

"I think she went out with Mr. Barkin at one point too," Hope said as she Tara, Kim and Ron all cringed.

Shego sighed, "Yes, but that's not important. Anyway, I was on a trip to Go City to celebrate my brothers and I stopped by Middleton High to fill out the application papers. And when I finally got back to the cupcake store, I noticed that Dr. D and Hank were missing! I think they were kidnapped!"

Kim and Ron were surprised at this.

"Kidnapped? What makes you think that?" asked Kim.

"I tried his phone several times but he didn't answer and I couldn't find him," Shego explained, "That's why I need your help, Kimmie. If anyone can help me find him, it's you. You are the girl who can do anything after all."

"But how did you know we were here?" Kim inquired.

"I went to the Ronster's house first and your mom told me you were here," Shego replied.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. They thought about for a moment and decided that after Shego and Drakken helped them saved the world, helping Shego was the least they could do.

"Ok." said Kim, "Why don't you come with us to Ron's house and we'll figure out what to do?"

Shego smiled genuinely, "Thank's Kimmie."

"I'll help too," Tara spoke up.

"Yeah, me too," added Hope, "If Kim is helping you, then we should too."

"Thanks, girls," said Kim.

* * *

Later, after they finished lunch, Kim, Ron, Shego, Tara and Hope headed back to Ron's house.

"So until you get your house fixed, your staying with your boyfriend?" Shego asked curiously as they were walking.

"Yes, but since we won that 500,000 dollar check, rebuilding our house shouldn't take long though," Kim replied.

"Oh, yeah," Shego realized. "Nice job on that contest, by the way."

"Thanks, Shego," said Kim, who appreciated Shego's complement.

"Anyway, until Kim get's her house fixed, we've been making the most of our time together, haven't we, KP?" Ron said as he put his arm around Kim's.

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek, "Of course, Ron."

Shego groaned in disgust before changing the subject, "And you two and your two friends here are going to the same college."

"Yes, we are," replied Tara.

"Starlight University in California," said Hope.

"Really?" said Shego impressed, "Well, I wasn't always good at this, I guess I should wish you luck."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Shego."

Kim was impressed with how much Shego has changed.

* * *

When they got to Ron's house, they walked into the kitchen and saw Anne sitting with someone they were surprised to see.

"Mrs. Rockwaller?" said Kim in surprise.

The last time she saw Bonnie's mother was during that ski trip where Bonnie tried to use Kim's parents to embarrass her.

"Oh, hi, Kimmie. Bonnie's mother came to me for support," said Anne in a sympathetic voice.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"It seems that Bonnie is missing," Anne replied.

"What?" said Kim surprised.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Rockwaller, "This morning, I noticed that she was gone. And Mr. Barkin called and told me she didn't show up for summer school."

"So first Drakken goes missing, now Bonnie?" Ron commented in surprise.

"Yes, I think she must have run away from home," Mrs. Rockwaller said, "She wasn't very happy yesterday."

"Actually, I think it was our fault," said Tara with a look of guilt.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked.

"You see, Bonnie kind of pushed us over the edge when she tried to cheat last night," Hope explained.

"So we sort of told her off," Tara added nervously.

This surprised Mrs. Rockwaller, but she did kind of understand.

"I am aware of that stunt she pulled. I think that man she's dating is a bad influence," Mrs. Rockwaller groaned with a scowl.

Kim wasn't so sure that it was just Junior and Senior's influence.

"After I heard about what she did at the contest, I grounded her for a month," Mrs. Rockwaller continued before developing a guilty look, "But now looking back I guess she just wanted attention. What shocked me the most is that Bonnie ran away and her sisters didn't even care," she started started to choke up, "Because I was always bogged down with work, I haven't really been there for her, to listen to her problems. And I guess not being there for my daughter must have pushed her over the edge. What kind of mother am I?" she said before she started sobbing.

Kim, Ron, Tara, Hope and Shego couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I know your not really a big fan of my daughter, Kim, said Mrs. Rockwaller as looked to Kim with pleading eyes, "But please, help me find my daughter."

Kim was wondering if she should help. To say that she wasn't a big fan of Bonnie would be an understatement. But she couldn't just reject Bonnie's mother when she was this upset.

"Ok," Kim finally answered. "I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you, Kim," Mrs. Rockwaller suqealed with joy as she gave Kim a hug.

Kim smiled and returned the hug., "Anything I can do to help."

"Um, what about Dr. D?" said Shego with a stern look.

"We'll have to split into teams," Kim suggested.

Suddenly, her kimmunicator started beeping.

Kim groaned, "We don't have time for this."

She took out her Kimmunicator and answered it, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Bad time to call?" asked Wade.

"Ferociously," Kim groaned.

"Sorry, but it seems there's been a break in at the Tri-city museum where a rare diamond is currently being held on display," said Wade, "The museum was cleared out because it was hit by some kind of explosions."

"Man, talk about bad timing," Ron groaned. "We have enough to worry about as it is."

Kim sighed, "Ok, we can handle it."

She shut off her Kimmunictor. She turned to Tara, Hope and Shego.

"Ron and I will handle this. Tara, Hope, Shego, you stay here until we get back," Kim ordered.

"Fine," Shego groaned impatiently, "but hurry back, Kimmie!"

* * *

With that, Kim and Ron headed to the Tri-city Museum. As soon as they made their way to the room where the diamond was being held, they saw a figure that looked like their friend, Britina. They knew it couldn't be her though.

"Trying to frame someone again, huh, Camille," said Kim getting the figure's attention.

"How did you know it was me?" asked the figure as she morphed into Camille Leon.

Kim smirked, "You've imitated Britina before, Camille. You can't fool us."

"Rats," Camille pouted.

"How did you cause those explosions?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I had help from some friends," Camille replied vaguely.

"It doesn't matter because now you're going back to jail," Kim stated firmly.

Camielle smirked, "Oh, I'm afraid not, Kim Possible. You see, I was just a distraction."

"What?" Kim said confused.

Just then Kim and Ron were both hit by tranquilizer darts that put them to sleep.

The two men holding the tranquilizer guns stepped out, revealing themselves to be Evil and Treachery.

"Thank you, Miss Leon. We will no longer be in need of your services," said Evil as he took out 500 dollars and gave it to Camille.

"Thanks, fellas," Camille thanked as she took the money, "Well, later. I have a manicure at 3:00."

As soon as Camille left, Treachery took out a radio, "Ma'am, this is Treachery. We have Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable incapacitated."

"Good," said a voice that sounded female on the other side, "Remember, only take Possible and leave her Kimmunicator. When Stoppable gets back to his house, he'll inform the others that Kim is missing and then I'll unveil my little surprise."

"Of course," said Treachery before turning off the radio, "Let's get out of here."

With that, Evil and Treachery left the museum.

* * *

After she was captured, Kim was chained to a wall inside what looked like a large prison cell.

"Ugh, where am I?" she groaned as she gained consciousness.

"Just like old times, huh, Kim Possible?" said a voice next to her.

Kim looked next to her and saw Drakken and Hank Perkins also chained to the wall next to her.

"Drakken? exclaimed Kim.

"Please, I'd prefer if you called me Drew now," said Drew.

"Ok, Drew," Kim said wearily before noticing the person chained next to Drew. "Is that Hank Perkins?"

"Yes, nice to see you too, Kimberly," Hank said politely. "Although, I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"What do you mean? What's going on? What's happening?" Kim asked frantically.

"I haven't the faintest idea," replied Drew, "The last thing I remember, me and Hank were getting the cup cake store ready when Senior came in."

Kim was surprised, "As in Senior Senior Senior?"

"Yes," Drew confirmed. "We talked a little about our lives and then he asked me if he could borrow the schematics for all of my villainous devices. But don't worry, I refused."

"Ok," said Kim who was relieved that Drew resisted being swayed back to villainy.

"And then his henchman came in and kidnapped me!" Drew screamed.

"And then when I came in, they jumped me and took me too!" Hank complained.

"What does Senior want with your technology, Drew?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I don't have the foggiest idea!" Drew said in an irritated tone, "All he said was that he wanted to get it for the plan of some new super-villain he was helping."

"A new villain?" Kim said in surprise. "Who was he talking about?"

"He didn't say," Drew replied.

Kim started thinking and was speaking aloud, "Who could this new villain be and why would Senior want to help-"

Kim stopped mid sentence as something clicked in her mind. She started to connect the dots. What she learned this morning, what happened at the talent show, how close Kim knew Junior and Senior were with a certain someone. Once she pieced it all together it all made sense. It would seem that a certain rival of Kim's had finally embraced the way of villainy. Someone who Kim was afraid would one day, go from High School evil to real evil.

"Oh, no!" Kim said in a horrified voice.

"What is it?" asked Hank.

"I think I know who's behind this," said Kim in alarm, "It's-"

"Well, K, it seems it didn't take you long to figure that out," said a voice that appeared as they noticed a figure walk into the cell.

Kim's eyes widen as she recognized the figure and her suspicions were confirmed.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed.

It was Bonnie. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and had a sinister smile on her face.

"That's right, Kim," said Bonnie, "Surprised to see me?"

"Who is she?" asked Hank nervously, "She doesn't look very pleasant."

"Wait, isn't she the girl who Junior is dating?" asked Drew, "And who I accidentally cloned?"

"Yes," said Kim with a growl, "She was also my rival from High School while you and Shego were still my arch foes."

"Really?" said Drew in surprise.

"That's right, Blue-face," Bonnie insulted.

"Blue-face?!" Drew repeated, "Actually, that is true."

Kim snarled, "Your mom told us you were missing this morning and this is what you're doing?! I always feared that one day you'd go from High School evil to real evil. Why are you doing this?"

"Here's the deal, K," Bonnie started to explain. "I've actually been considering becoming a villain for a little while. For too long, I always had to put up with the constant abuse from my sisters and you and your loser boyfriend always stealing my spot at the top of the food chain from me."

"Food chain?" Drew repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"And when Tara and Hope stabbed me in the back at that Talent Show, where you stole victory from me yet again," Bonnie continued. "Well, that was the last straw."

"You tried to win by cheating again!" Kim shouted in anger.

"Yes, and it would have worked if it weren't for your annoying little brothers," said Bonnie as she groaned in frustration. "Anyway, after me and Junior started dating, he introduced me to his father. After Senior learned about how I 'beat you out' at the homecoming and tried to steal your loser boyfriend just because my old boyfriend dumped me, he saw my potential."

"You mean potential for evil?" Kim guessed with a snarl.

"You guessed right, Kim," Bonnie confirmed. "Junior and Senior showed me a few things about what it was like to be evil. And after Tara and Hope betrayed me, well, Junior simply gave me the nudge I needed."

Bonnie turned to Drew, "And Senior already had a plan in mind which involved stealing the plans for everything Dr. Blue-Face built."

Drew grumbled.

"What do you plan to do with Drew's technology?" Kim demanded.

"That part I came up with on my own, Kim," Bonnie answered with a smirk. "But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I will tell you this much though. You see, I plan to get revenge on all who dare cross me and conquer the world. And once I do, the entire world shall bow before Queen Bonnie!"

Bonnie raised her hands and laughed evilly.

Kim shuddered. She had never seen Bonnie act like this in her life.

"That doesn't sound too good." Hank said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Drew just scoffed.

"You're going to take over the world? Good luck," said Drew as he rolled his eyes. "I tried to take over the world several times, and Kimberly came out on top. What makes you think you can do any better?"

"I'll tell you why, you blue-faced dufus," Bonnie said to Drew smugly. "Because unlike you, I am much smarter, better and higher on the villain food chain."

"Again with the food-chain?," said Drew in confusion.

"And this plan is so going to be much better than making a bunch of snarling clones of me," Bonnie said with a sneer.

"That was an accident," Drew said nervously.

"Well, you can forget it!" said Kim, "Ron is still out there somewhere and there is no way he'll let you succeed!"

"Oooh, that loser Ron Stoppable is gonna stop me? Oh, whatever shall I do?" said Bonnie in a mocking tone. "Hate to break it to you, K, but I'll be well prepared for him."

"What do you mean?" Kim demanded.

"I purposely let him go so that he would tell the others that you're missing," Bonnie explained. "And once they do, I will use you as bait to lure them into a trap."

"You won't get away with this!" Kim shouted in anger.

"Oh, no? Just watch me, K," said Bonnie with a smug look as she walked out of the prison cell.

Kim snarled. She hoped that whatever Bonnie had in store for Ron and their friends, they would be ready for it.

* * *

To be continued:

So Bonnie's the new villain. Big shocker. Hopefully, Kim's friends can foil her plot and kick her butt. Also, Merry Christmas Eve.


	8. Of Robots And Rescues

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 8: Of Robots and Rescues

AN: Made some renovations to this chapter.

* * *

Ron was running back to his house as fast as he could. When we woke up and noticed that Kim was missing, he knew she must be in trouble. He burst through the front door of his house completely out of breath. Tara, Hope and Shego were waiting in the living room.

"Guys! Kim! Missing! Hurry!" Ron stammered as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ron, what's the matter?" said Tara. "Where's Kim?"

As soon as Ron caught his breath, he finally spoke, "We were trying to stop Camielle Leon from stealing that diamond. Then all of a sudden, some one must of hit us with these darts and put us to sleep. And when I came to, Kim was nowhere to be found and she left her kimmunicator behind," he said as he held up Kim's kimmunicator, "I think she was kidnapped!"

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Great," Shego groaned, "Just how many more people are gonna go missing today?!" she complained.

"Yeah, something weird is going on," Tara speculated.

"But what?" Hope wondered aloud.

Just than, the kimmunicator went off and Ron answered it.

"Wade, any luck finding Kim and the others?" asked Ron.

"No, but get this," said Wade with a serious face, "I've received a transmission from the kidnapper and you won't believe who it is. I'm patching them through to the kimmunicator."

Ron and the others were surprised enough that the kidnapper was just contacting them, but what they saw next really surprised them. The screen switched to a familiar young woman with brunette hair and wearing a wicked smirk.

"Hey, Guys," she said with a wave.

"Bonnie?!" Ron, Tara and Hope said in shock.

"You're the one who kidnapped, Kim?!" said Ron in shock.

"That's right, Loser," taunted Bonnie, "I hired Camille Leon to break into the museum just to lure you there so I could accomplish the next phase of my plan. Oh, and I see Tara and Hope are with you. That saves me the trouble of getting you all together."

"Wait, aren't you that cheerleader who Kimmie couldn't stand in High School?" Shego inquired.

"Of course, I am," Bonnie answered. "And you must be Dr. Blue-face's sidekick. I heard you were the one who taught my boyfriend to be a bad guy."

"Wait, you're the one who's dating Junior?" said Shego in surprise before realizing what else was said and started yelling, "Wait, back up! What have you done with Drew, Hank and Kimmie?!

"Nothing yet," Was Bonnie said.

Ron was enraged, "You let them go right now, Bon-Bon, or so help me-"

"Oh, please, Loser. You really think someone as low on the food chain as you can stop me? Don't make me laugh," said Bonnie in a mocking tone, "Though, I suppose I should give you a chance to prove it. I'm sending your computer nerd my location. Be there by 4:00 or your friends will be punished."

After that, she immediately switched off the transmission and it switched back to Wade.

"Wade, did you see that?!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Wade in a serious tone, "Sounds like this obviously isn't just some prank that Bonnie is pulling. She's gone totally super-villain now. Things could get ugly."

"So your not-so-friendly cheerleader rival is a super-villain now and she kidnapped Dr. D, Hank and Kimmie?" Shego said in disbelief, "And I thought I was evil."

"This is beyond sick and wrong," said Ron in disgust.

"Sick and wrong," squeaked Rufus in disgust.

"Wait, scratch that. It's wrong-sick!" Ron quickly added.

"I can't believe Bonnie would actually do that," Tara said with a scowl.

"We were wrong before. This time Bonnie really has gone too far," Hope added with a scowl.

"I got Bonnie's location," said Wade, "In an abandoned warehouse in Upperton."

"Let's go then," Shego said with an angry look. "I want to give that insane cheerleader a fist to the face."

"Woah, easy there, Shego," Ron intervened. "I think it's pretty weird that Bon-Bon would just tell us where she is. She's probably trying to lead us into a trap."

"What choice do we have?" Shego pointed out.

"You're right," Ron agreed. "This'll have to be a team effort."

He turned to Hope and Tara, "You in?"

"I'm in," Tara agreed whole-heartedly.

"Me too," said Hope, "We need to teach Bonnie a well deserved lesson."

"Alright. Then let's go get our friends back and kick Bon-Bon's butt," Ron declared. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

* * *

Bonnie and Junior were standing on the catwalk inside a large warehouse.

"Those losers should be here any minute now," Bonnie announced with a smirk, "Then I can finally reveal my little surprise."

"Are you sure about this, my love?" Junior asked, "Kim Possible's friends are much tougher than they look and Shego will not be very easy to take down either."

Bonnie scoffed, "That loser, Ron and my ex-best friends don't stand a chance against our army. As for Shego, I have another plan for her."

"Ok, if you say so," Junior agreed.

Bonnie kissed him on the cheek, "That's the spirit, Junior. Now why don't you get our hostages ready."

"Of course, my love," Junior said before running off.

Bonnie continued staring over the catwalk.

"K's loser boyfriend and my ex-best friends won't stand a chance against this," she said to herself with an evil smile.

* * *

Soon, Ron, Tara, and Shego made there way to the warehouse in Upperton. It was very large.

"Ok, guys. Stay close," Ron warned before opening the door to the warehouse.

When went inside, the place was dark. They couldn't see anybody.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Tara speculated.

"Nope, nada," Hope added.

"Ugh, I hope that lady didn't play us for chumps," Shego grumbled.

Just then, the lights in the wherehouse went on.

"Glad you losers could make it," said a familiar female voice.

They looked to see Bonnie standing on the catwalk above them smirking at them with Junior next to her.

"Bonnie!" Tara said with a scowl.

"Hey, Tara," Bonnie replied with a wave and a sick grin.

"Hello, Shego," Junior said with a smile, "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Junior," Shego groaned. "Heard you're running with a bad crowd these days."

"Hey, Bonnie is not a bad crowd," Junior countered. "She's simply just, you know, evil."

"Yeah, that's what a bad crowd is," Shego pointed out.

"You, know, it's too bad you decided to reform," Bonnie said to Shego with a smirk, "I heard that out of you and your blue faced boyfriend, you were the most ruthless. We could have been partners."

"Not on your life, you insane cheerleader," Shego snarled.

"Where are Kim and the others?" demanded Ron.

"Right here," Bonnie replied.

She pressed a button on a nearby control panel and a row of chairs rose out of the floor with Kim, Drew and Hank strapped down to each of them.

"KP!" Ron cried.

"Ron!" Kim called out happy to see her boyfriend.

"Dr. D! Hank!" Shego called.

"Shego!" Drew responded.

"Thank goodness," Hank said, "Can you get us out of here, please?"

"Oh, I'm afraid none of you losers are going anywhere," Bonnie announced.

"And why is that, B?" Kim demanded.

"Because, K, now you and blue-face will watch as I have your friends at my mercy with my robot army," Bonnie replied.

"Robot army?" Shego said in confusion, "What robot army?"

Bonnie smiled evilly.

"This robot army!" she said as she took out a remote and pressed a button.

Just then six sentry-like robots lowered from the ceiling. They looked like big black hovering jets with little tentacle arms.

Kim, Ron, and the others were shocked.

"What are those things?" asked Tara with a hint of fear in her voice.

"After my father kidnapped Dr. Drakken, we broke into his lair and stole all of the blue prints for his villainous creations," Junior replied with a neutral smile.

Drew groaned, "You can't just kidnap me and steal my technology!"

"Oh, yes, we can," said Bonnie smugly, "After that, we used the stolen technology to make these. I call them the Black Bonnie Bots. BB bots for short."

"I think the name 'Bebe bot' is already taken, Bon-Bon," said Ron with his arms crossed.

Bonnie growled, "Shut up, Loser! Anyway, this is just the beginning. After, I dispose all of you. I will make even more BB bots to take over the world. Soon Middleton, Upperton and Lowerton and every other underclass city will bow down to Queen Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed evilly.

Kim looked up at Bonnie and growled, "You've gone too far this time, Bonnie!"

"Kim's right! This is a new low, even for you, Bonnie!" shouted Tara.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Hope.

"Hate to break it to you, Hope, but some people as underclass as you can't hope to defeat me," Bonnie countered with a smug look.

"Oh, please. Your little tin-toys don't scare me," Shego said as she held out her hands and they started glowing, "Stand back, everyone. I'll handle this."

Bonnie smirked, "Oh, I think not. Junior?"

Junior through threw a little ball at Shego that she caught in her hand.

"What is this?" she wondered looking at it.

Just then, the ball exploded smoke in her face. It was knock-out gas. It made Shego cough and fall down unconscious.

"Shego!" everyone shouted.

"Knock-out gas packs a punch," commented Bonnie, "That takes care glowy-hands. Now to take care of the rest of you. Get them!" she shouted to the BB bots.

With that, the robots hovered toward Ron, Tara and Hope extending out their tentacle arms.

"Alright, girls, spread out," Ron ordered.

Then he, Tara and Hope ran in different directions. Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and ran over to Shego trying to nudge her awake. Tara and Hope ran across the room as three of the BB bots chased them. They were soon forced into a corner, but as the robots lunged forward to grab them they used they did a cheerleader flip over the bots and started running in the other direction. Tara and Hope used their cheer leading skills as well as the ninja skills they learned at Yamanouchi to evade the bots. Ron ran across the room as he was chased by the other three BB bots.

"Go ahead and run, loser. It's all you've ever been good at," Bonnie taunted.

Ron scowled at Bonnie's comment.

"Ron is not a loser!" Kim shouted, "He will stop you. I believe in him."

Ron smiled at what Kim just said. Her encouragement was all he needed. He stopped and turned to face the BB bots with a hard look on his face. He tapped into his monkey powers. His eyes glowed blue. Bonnie was surprised at this. Then as one of the bots lunged it's tentacle arms at Ron, he grabbed the arms in his hands and started swinging the bot around. He then flung it into one of the other bots destroying them both.

"What?! How did you do that?!" shrieked Bonnie in shock.

"Ron is much more special than you think, Bonnie," said Kim with a smirk.

"But how?" Bonnie demanded.

"That's none of your business," Was all Ron said.

As the third bot lunged out at Ron, he jumped on top of it. He punched a hole into the robot and pulled wires out of it and jumped off making it crash to the ground. Bonnie continued to look in shock as he did that.

"Yeah, way to go, Ron!" Kim said with a big smile.

She was happy that Ron was once again using his monkey powers to save the day.

"Impossible!" screamed Bonnie before she turned to Junior, "Junior, take care of him."

Junior, although hesitant, nodded and jumped down from the catwalk landing in front of Ron. Ron and Junior ran towards each other and the two started fighting one on one. Ron evaded every punch that Junior threw and Junior was having a hard time dodging Ron's punches. Bonnie watched and groaned as Ron seemed to have the upper hand against her boyfriend.

Then all of a sudden, Bonnie started to feel a sharp pain in her head. She screamed as she held her head hard like she was having a migraine.

While this was happening, Rufus was still trying to wake up Shego. As he kept nudging her and squeaking in her ear, she finally awoke.

"Huh, what?" she said before noticed the fighting going on.

Shego then noticed three BB bots closing in on Hope and Tara as they were backed into a corner. But before they could lung out and grab Hope and Tara with their tentacle arms, Shego shot a big blast at one of them with her powers blowing it up. She got the attention of the other two robots.

"I'll take care of these tin toys, girls, you free the others!" Shego ordered.

"Thanks, Shego," Tara thanked.

"We owe you one," Hope added.

Hope and Tara ran over to the chairs.

They found the release buttons on the chairs and set them free.

"Thanks, Girls," Kim said gratefully.

"No big," both Tara and Hope said in unison.

While that happened, Shego destroyed the last two robots making them crash to the ground. And Ron punched Junior in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Ron!" said Kim as she ran up to Ron.

"KP!" said Ron as she and Kim embraced each other.

"Shego!" said Drew.

"Drew!" said Shego

Drew and Shego did the same and embraced each other.

Bonnie was just recovering from her sudden migraine.

"What was that just now?" she said before got up to notice everyone all together and the BB bots all destroyed.

"This is impossible!" Bonnie shouted getting their attention.

Kim smirked, "Impossible. Check my name, Bonnie. It's over. Your evil plan is foiled."

Bonnie just smirked, "Not quite, K," she grabbed her remote, "You may have managed to stop these BB bots, but let's see how you do against-ahh," she exclaimed as she noticed Rufus biting her leg.

"You gross little rat," said Bonnie in disgust before Rufus started crawling all over her, "Ahhh! Get him off of me! He's so gross."

She stumbled off the catwalk and landed on the floor flat on her back in front of everyone.

"Nice work, Rufus," said Kim.

"Way to go, Rufus," said Ron as he took Rufus in his hand and gave him a high five.

"Booyah," said Rufus.

Bonnie sat up and noticed everyone towering over him with angry looks. Bonnie started to feel nervous.

"Congratulations, B," said Kim, "You just replaced Drew and Shego as my arch-nemesis," she declared.

She then Bonnie in the face knocking her out cold.

"Way to go, Kim," said Tara.

That was awesome," said Hope.

"Way to beat me to the punch, Princess," Shego said, "Still, it was fun to watch."

"Yeah," Kim chuckled, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Whew, thank goodness, that's over," said Hank, "Being the victim of a super-villain plot has been very disconcerting."

Drew cleared his throat, "Thanks for coming to rescue us, Shego and, um, you too, Ron Stoppable."

Ron smiled at the fact that Drew just said his name right."

"You remembered my name," Ron excitedly. "Booyah!"

Ron held up his fist and and he and Drew shared a fist bump.

Shego turned to Kim, "So new arch foe, huh, Kimmie?"

"Well, Bonnie has been a thorn in my side since middle school," Kim replied.

"Understandable," Shego responded.

* * *

Later, Kim and Ron had the Police come to the warehouse to arrest Bonnie and Junior. They were being escorted to a police car. Kim and her friends watched this along Anne and Mrs. Rockwaller.

Bonnie's mother was shocked that her daughter had become a super villain.

"I can't believe Bonnie Rockwaller has become a villain," Anne said in disbelief.

"I know," said Mrs. Rockwaller, who looked like she was going to cry, "How could my daughter to something so terrible?"

Anne put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright."

As Bonnie and Junior were being escorted inside the police car, Bonnie glared daggers at Kim.

"This is not over, K," Bonnie called Kim out. "You and your loser boyfriend and those traitors, Tara and Hope will pay! Do you hear me?!"

Bonnie was pushed into the car before the door closed and the car drove off.

"I am not gonna miss her," Kim said.

"Neither are we," Tara and Hope said in unison.

"Whew, what a day, huh?" Ron spoke.

"Yeah, what a sitch," Kim agreed.

"You know, I have an idea," Ron spoke up. "How about we all have Bueno Nacho for dinner? I think we've all earned it."

"That's a good idea, Ron," Kim said. She turning to Tara and Hope, "Tara, Hope, you in?"

"Sure," Tara and Hope said in unison.

"I guess that means me and Drew will go too," Shego chimed in.

"I am kind of hungry," Drew admitted.

"I could eat," Hank spoke.

"Looks like it's settled then," Anne said with smile. She turned to Mrs. Rockwaller, "Are you coming?"

Mrs. Rockwaller wiped the tears off of her face and smiled, "Sure."

"Alright, everyone, let's go eat some nacos," Ron announced.

Everybody cheered.

With that, they all headed back to Middleton to eat dinner at Bueno Nacho.

* * *

As the police car on it's way to the middleton prison, Bonnie and Junior were sitting in the police car handcuffed and Bonnie had a grumpy look on her face.

"I can't believe my first evil plan actually failed," Bonnie grumbled.

Junior whispered to Bonnie, "Be strong, my love. Soon enough, my father will find a way to break us out of prison."

"I know, Junior," Bonnie sighed.

But the fact that her first super villain plot failed wasn't all that was bothering her. During her migraine, she thought she had some kind of vision, and ever since that happened she couldn't help but wonder, "_Why did I see that?_"

* * *

To be continued:

I bet you're wondering what Bonnie saw during her headache. Her role in this story is not over yet, I can tell you that much. Anyway, it's just about time for the Monkey Power Necklace arc of the story. And it's going to be kind of similar to A Sitch In Time. By the way, A Sitch In Time kind of reminds me of Back To The Future. Also, Merry Christmas everyone!


	9. A Villainous Meetup

Kim Possible: The SItch Of Summer

Chapter 9: A Villainous Meetup

After the sitch with Bonnie, Kim and Ron were more determined than ever to not let each other out of their sight. The next day they decided to go to the mall and have lunch. They were sitting at a table in the food court eating.

"Whew, that was a crazy day, huh, KP," said Ron.

"Yeah, that was some sitch alright," said Kim, "I never would have guessed my rival from High School would end up becoming my arch foe."

"Yeah," said Ron, "I always thought it would be Dementor since, you know, he basically rivaled Drak- I mean Drew as a villain."

Kim chuckled, "I see what you mean."

"Well, at least this doubly prepares us for the whole mystical monkey necklace thing," said Ron.

"Yeah, come to think of it, we haven't heard anything about that lately," Kim thought with a thoughtful look, "All I do know is we have to head back to Yaminouchi soon for more training."

"Yeah," said Ron, "No need to worry, KP. We got this in the bag. Booyah!"

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

"Kim! Ron!" said a voice.

Kim and Ron looked to see Tara walking toward them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Tara," said Kim before noticing a familiar face next to Tara.

"Josh Mankey?" Kim and Ron both said in surprise.

"Hey, Kim. Hey, Ron," said Josh with a smile, "How's it going?"

"Josh and I decided to start dating again," said Tara, "We were just taking a walk through the mall."

"Wow. What a surprise." said Kim with a smile.

"Ditto," said Ron with a smile.

"So, how did you two start dating again?" asked Kim.

"Well, Hope was attending a party with her parents," answered Tara, "I was taking a walk through the park and bumped into Josh. We talked a little and one thing lead to another."

"Great!" said Kim.

"So what are you doing these days? Still fighting bad guys?" asked Josh.

"Yep," groaned Kim, "We've had our fair share of those recently."

"Tell me about it," groaned Ron, "For the past week and a half, we had to fight Motor Ed, Duff Kiligan, Professor Dementor, Monkey Fist, Camielle Leon, Senior Senior Junior and surprisingly, Bonnie."

"Yeah, Tara told me about it," said Josh, 'I can't believe she would actually do something like that."

"Yeah," groaned Kim, "You can't imagine how much pleasure I felt when I punched her in the face."

"That must have been a lot of pleasure, Kim," said Tara with a chuckle.

Kim chuckled, "Yeah."

"So what are you two planning to do tonight," asked Josh, "Anything special?"

"Me and Ron are planning to have dinner tonight at Chez Couteaux," replied Kim.

"Really?" said Tara, "Sounds nice."

"How about you? You guys doing anything?" asked Ron.

"We're still deciding that," said Tara.

"You know, you could have dinner with us?" said Ron.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea. We don't mind you join us," said Kim. We can have Wade get us some more seats at Chez Couteaux."

"Ok. A double date. That sounds good," said Tara with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds nice," said Josh.

"When should we meet you there?" asked Tara.

"Me and Ron are heading there at 5:00," replied Kim, "Meet us around then. Ok?"

"Ok, we'll see you then," said Tara as she and Josh walked away.

"Wow, a double date with Tara and Josh," said Ron, "Sounds badical."

"Yeah," said Kim, "Especially, since we're not getting the kids menu anymore," she said before snickering.

Ron crossed his arms, "Very funny, KP," he said sarcastically.

Then Kim heard her kimmunicator beep. She answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Kim, bad news," said Wade with a serious look, "Senior busted Bonnie and Junior out of prison."

"Oh no," Ron groaned as he put his hand on his face.

Kim groaned, "Great, now we have to worry about Bonnie causing more trouble. What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know if I find out anything," said Wade, "Wade out."

"Just when Bon-Bon gets sent to jail, she breaks out?" said Ron in disbelief.

Rufus squeaked angrily at this.

"I know," Kim groaned, "There's no need to worry. I just hope we can find them and find out what there up to."

Later in the afternoon, Monkey Fist was standing in front of the front door of his castle. He appeared to be waiting for someone. Soon enough he noticed that someone walking up to him.

"Ah, Killigan," said Monkey Fist, "So glad you could grace me with your presence."

"Ye little plan to take over the world better be worth it, Monkey Fist," said Duff Killigan with a grumpy look.

"Don't you worry about that, Killigan," said Monkey Fist, "This plan will work."

Just then, a helicopter started appeared over the castle.

"It would seem the other party attending our meeting had just arrived," said Monkey Fist.

The helicopter descended to the ground. Once it landed on the ground, the helicopter doors opened and stepping out of them was Senior Senior Senior.

"Senior, so glad you could join us," said Monkey Fist.

"My pleasure," said Senior before Junior and Bonnie stepped out of the helicopter.

"Oh, great," groaned Bonnie crossing her arms, "We're teaming up with Monkey Boy and a man dressed in a skirt?"

"It's a kilt, Lassie!" shouted Killigan.

"That's quite enough, Killigan," said Monkey Fist, "Senior, who is this girl?"

"This is Bonnie Rockwaller," replied Senior, "She is Junior's girlfriend. She was also Kim Possible's rival in high school. She recently joined the ranks of villainy and I couldn't be more proud of her.

"Oh, really," said Monkey Fist, "Care to tell me what she did that was so 'villainess'?"

Bonnie scowled, "FYI, Monkey Boy. Just yesterday, I actually kidnapped Kim Possible and had her friends on the ropes with my robot army."

"Really?" said Monkey Fist with a raised eyebrow.

"Really!" snapped Bonnie, "Until K's loser boyfriend somehow managed to destroy them! Using only his hands!"

That last part caught Monkey Fist's interest, "I see," he said, "Alright, Gentleman. And ladie. Follow me."

Monkey Fist led Killigan, Senior, Junior, and Bonnie into his library where he had all of his books.

"So what is this little plan of ye, Monkey Fist?" inquired Killigan, "Do enlighten us, Laddie."

"Very well, Killigan," said Monkey Fist before rummaging through his shelf and taking out a book.

"This is my plan," he said before opening the book and pointing to a picture of a necklace with a gem in the center.

"A necklace?" said Bonnie in a condescending tone, "That's your big plan?"

"It does look kind of nice," commented Junior.

"Not just any necklace," said Monkey Fist with a sinister smirk, "It's called the Simian Imperium Torque, the Monkey Power Necklace. Legend has it that the wearer of the necklace will be granted ultimate power. Power that even rivals the mystical monkey power possessed by Ron Stoppable."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bonnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain," said Monkey Fist, "When I first met Kim Possible, I asked her to help me get a rare monkey jade statue that would generate a mystical monkey power. Both me and Stoppable have been exposed to this power, but Stoppable has learned to fully control it."

"Kim's loser boyfriend?" said Bonnie as she laughed, " Oh, please. You expect me to believe that he has-"

"Go ahead and be doubtful, young lady. But why don't you think about it for a second," said Monkey Fist, "How do you think he was able to disable your robot army using only his hands?"

She thought about it and after considering, Bonnie came to the realization that Monkey Fist was right. She also remembered that her headache started when she saw Ron use his monkey powers.

"Exactly," said Monkey Fist with a smirk seeing the widened look in Bonnie's eyes.

"And how do you plan to find this necklace?" asked Senior.

"There is a map that tells the location of the Monkey Power Necklace," replied Monkey Fist, "To prevent people from finding the necklace, the map was split in half and hidden away."

"I already have the first half of the map," said Monkey Fist holding up what looked like a map made of stone, "But as much I hate to admit it, with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable out there, getting the other half won't be easy. That is why I called you all here. If you can help me find the necklace, we will conquer the world and get revenge on Team Possible together."

"But if Ron Stoppable has this so called Mystical Monkey Power you speak of how do you plan to accomplish that?" asked Senior.

"Well, have to take care of him first," said Monkey Fist, "Once he is dealt with, even Kim Possible won't stand a chance against all of us. Are you with me?"

Killigan thought about it for a moment then decided, "Alright, I'm in. But this better work laddie!" he said with a hard look.

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Why not?" she said with a smirk, "If it means getting revenge on Kim and her loser boyfriend and those traitors I used to call my best friends, count me in."

"If you are in then I am in too, my love," said Junior.

"Good," said Monkey Fist with a sinister smirk, "United, nothing will stop us."

To be continued:

The bad guys teaming up is the first similarity this has to A Sitch In Time only Bonnie and Junior basically replace Shego and Drakken. Also, I'll be on a trip for a few days, so I probably won't update again until monday. Just letting you know.


	10. Double Date Gone Wrong

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 10: Double Date Gone Wrong

Later that evening, Kim and Ron were walking toward Chez Couteaux. After they agreed on a double date with Tara and Josh, they bought some nice outfits from Club Banana. Then they went home to get ready. Then they were on there way.

"So, a double date with Tara and Josh. Sounds nice, huh," said Kim with a smile.

"Yeah, but let's hope this double date isn't so awkweird," said Ron as they were walking, "Remember the double date with Shego and 'Stevie'?" he said as he shuddered.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and shuddered along with him.

"So not the drama, Ron. These are our friends," said Kim, "This date shouldn't be as awkweird."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, KP," said Ron with a smile.

As soon as they reached Chez Couteaux, they were greeted by Tara and Josh.

"Kim, Ron, you made it!" said Tara with a smile.

"Glad you could make it," said Josh.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," said Ron, "Booyah!"

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

"And this time, we won't be getting dinner from the kids menu, right, Ron?" said Kim with a smirk.

Ron blushed, "Kim, we already have enough money so that we don't have to use coupons!" said Ron embarrassed.

"I know, I was just messing with you," said Kim with a chuckle.

"Heh, heh, good one," said Ron with a nervous chuckle.

They noticed Tara and Josh staring at them with raised eyebrows.

"Don't ask," said Kim.

With that, they headed into the restaurant. Unknown to them however, they were unaware that they were being watched by Killigan, Bonnie and Junior and Evil and Treachery who were hiding around a corner.

"So Tara and Josh Mankey are dating again, hmm?" said Bonnie with a smirk, "It's too bad Kim decided to date that loser, Ron instead of someone higher up the food chain like Josh. But then again, Kim never had a chance with someone like him anyway."

"Shh, keep it down, Lassie, or you'll get us caught," said Killigan.

Bonnie grumbled.

Teachery took out a radio, "Boss, this is Treachery," he said, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and two others are heading into Chez Couteaux as we speak.

"Good, said Senior's voice on the other side, "Remember the plan. Keep Kim and Ron and their friends busy while Monkey Fist gets the other half of that map."

"Got it," said Evil.

"Ugh, I hope Monkey Boy knows what he's doing," said Bonnie.

"This had better work, Laddie," said Killigan.

"Don't worry, it will," said Senior, "Monkey Fist will only need a few hours or so. And remember, when the time is right, use that poison dart to incapacitate, Ron Stoppable."

Bonnie smirked, "We're leaving to that Junior."

"How are we going to get their attention anyway?" asked Junior.

Bonnie thought for a moment then smirked, "How about we have skirt-golfer over here hit the building with his exploding golf ball?"

"I keep telling you, Lassie, it's a kilt!" said Killigan.

"Just hit the building, golfer-boy," said Bonnie.

Killigan groaned, "Fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Kim and Ron and Tara and Josh were sitting across from each other at a table and talking.

"So you two are going to the same college as Tara?" asked Josh curiously.

"Yep," said Ron, "And since we one that huge check of cash at that talent contest we can pay for our own apartment. Booyah!"

"Sounds really cool," said Josh, "So what are you going to major in?"

"I think I'm going to major in Martial Arts," replied Kim, "And Ron will major in cooking."

"Cool," said Tara, "I think me and Hope are going to major in teaching."

"I'm going to major in art," said Josh.

"Cool," said Ron, "So what college are you going to?"

"The University of Upperton," replied Josh.

"Hey, that's the college my mom went to," said Kim.

"Well, I figured it would be the best place to study painting and art," said Josh.

Suddenly, they heard Kim's kimmunicator beeping.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this," groaned Kim before she answered her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"I just got word that another monkey temple is being broken into," said Wade.

"Monkey Fist," said Kim with a serious face.

"Looks like he's making his move to get that map now," said Ron.

"We'll get on it," said Kim, "Sorry, but we have to cut this date short."

"It's cool," said Josh.

"Should I come too?" asked Tara.

"No, Tara, I don't think it's that serious yet," sadi Kim, "Ron and I will handle it."

Just then, they heard a loud noise from outside and the place started rumbling.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Ron.

* * *

Outside, Killigan was shooting exploding golf balls at the building.

"Fore!" he said as he hit another one. Kim and the others ran outside to see what was going on.

"Duff Killigan?! What are you doing here?!" said Kim in disbelief.

"Oh, just thought I'd stop by and crash your little party, Lassie," said Duff with a crazy grin.

"We really don't have time for this, Killigan!" snarled Kim, "Now get lost."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lassie," said Killigan,

"You can't beat all of us at once," said Ron.

"Then it's a good thing it's not just me," said Killigan with a smirk.

Just then, Kim noticed Bonnie doing a jump kick towards them. They all moved out of the way as Bonnie landed in front of them.

"Bonnie!" Kim said with a scowl.

"Hey, Kim," Bonnie said with a smirk as Evil and Treachery stood behind her, "Hey, Tara. I see you're dating Josh Mankey again. Too bad, I had to interrupt your little double date with Kim and her loser boyfriend."

Tara growled, "What do you want, Bonnie?"

"Oh, just to have a little fun," said Bonnie.

"Not a good time, B," Kim snarled.

"You and Killigan are working together?" said Ron in disbelief.

"I'm not thrilled about it, but if it means getting revenge on all of you, I'll gladly stomach working with skirt-boy over there," said Bonnie pointing to Killigan.

"It's a kilt!" Duff shouted.

"Enough talk," said Bonnie, "Let's have a little fun shall we?"

Kim growled, "Gladly!"

Kim and Bonnie charged at each other and started fighting one on one. They started throwing punches and kicks at each other with all the strength they could muster.

"Fore!" said Killigan as he hit a beeping golf ball towards Ron, Tara and Josh.

"Move!" shouted Ron as he pushed Tara and Josh on the ground out of the way before the golf ball exploded.

"Golf balls that explode?" said Josh in disbelief.

"I know, right?" said Ron.

They as they got up, they noticed Killigan about to hit another golf ball, but Ron acted quickly and jumped up into the air kicking Killigan in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Unknown to Ron, Junior was watching him from just behind a corner of the restaurant. He was holding a blow dart gun which contained the poison dart given by Senior.

He took out a radio and spoke into it, "Father, I have Ron Stoppable in my sights."

"Good," said Senior's voice from the radio, "Wait for the right moment."

While Junior jumped into a bush to avoid being seen by anyone, Tara and Josh noticed Evil and Treachery closing in on them but as they lunged for them Tara flipped over Evil and kicked him in the head, knocking him down. Treachery charged at Tara but Tara moved out of the way and held out her foot making Treachery trip.

"Nice work, Tara. Those were some cool moves," said Josh.

"Thanks," said Tara blushing.

But Evil and Treachery got back up and started charging at Tara again.

"Josh, get to safety," said Tara before Josh nodded and moved to a safe distance.

Kim and Bonnie were still in the middle of their fight.

"What's this about, B?" demanded Kim.

"Oh, nothing, K." said Bonnie with a smirk, "We're just keeping you distracted so that Monkey Boy can get his hands on that map."

Kim's eyes widened. That must mean that Monkey Fist, Killigan and Bonnie must all be working together to get the Monkey Power Necklace.

"You're not getting that necklace, Bonnie!" Kim snarled.

"Oh, then why don't you try and stop us?" Bonnie taunted.

Kim threw punches at Bonnie, but Bonnie dodged all of them before twirling around and kicking Kim in the stomach. Kim held her stomach in pain.

"What's the matter, K? Losing your touch?" said Bonnie with a smug smirk.

Kim was enraged and did a flip towards Bonnie landing in front of her and punched her in the face, knocking her down.

"Second time this week," said Kim with a grin before she moved to help Tara.

As Tara kept dodging Evil and Treachery, Kim did a flip into the air and kicked Treachery in the face, knocking him out. Evil moved to lung at Kim, but Tara tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around and punched him in the face.

"Nice one, Tara," said Kim before giving Tara a high five.

"Alright, you're through now, Laddie," said Killigan as he swung his club Ron. Ron tapped into his monkey powers and used them to duck and dodge every swing.

Bonnie recovered from Kim's punch and noticed Kim and Tara near the Evil and Treachery who were both knocked out. She snarled and started to move towards them but all of a sudden, she started to have a sharp pain in her head again. She held her head hard as she felt like she was having another migraine. It was just like during the fight at the warehouse.

Ron caught Killigan's golf club in his hand and threw it off to the side before punching Killigan in the face, knocking him out.

"Oh, yeah! In your face! Booyah!" said Ron.

Unknown to Ron, Junior was hiding in a nearby bush ready to hit Ron with the dart. When all of a sudden he felt something jump onto top of him. It was Rufus.

"Ahhh, get him off of me," screamed Junior as Rufus crawled all over him.

Ron noticed this charged toward Junior. He did a jump kick at the bush knocking Junior to the ground.

"Nice try, Junior," said Ron before running over to Kim and Tara.

"You girls ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Kim.

Junior got up and ran over to Bonnie, who was just recovering from her migraine.

"Are you alright, my love?" asked Junior.

"I'm fine," groaned Bonnie as she stood up, "Let's get out of here."

"Not quite, Bonnie," said Kim as she stared daggers at Bonnie, "This time you're going back to jail for good."

Bonnie snarled before the sound of a helicopter was heard. They looked up to see a helicopter hovering just above the ground.

Evil threw a few smoke bombs at Kim and the others which temporarily blinded them and made them cough.

The helicopter lowered the ladder down to Bonnie and Junior which they quickly climbed up.

"Later losers," said Bonnie.

Evil, Treachery and Killigan also climbed up the ladder before the helicopter started bugging out.

As the smoke cleared, Kim grunted in frustration as she watched the bad guys get away.

Josh who saw that it was safe, ran over to Kim, Ron and Tara.

"You ok?" he asked.

"We're fine," said Tara.

"We're sorry we got you got mixed up in this," said Kim with a guilty look.

"It's cool," said Josh, "I think I'm just gonna go. That ok with you guys?"

"That's ok," said Kim.

"We understand," said Ron.

"Sorry, this was cut short," said Josh to Tara.

Tara kissed Josh on the cheek, "It's ok, Josh. Hopefully, our next date will go more smoothly.

"I hope so. Bye, guys," said Josh as he started walking away.

"Bye," said Ron.

"See you later," said Kim.

Kim's kimmunicator started beeping again.

"Go, Wade," said Kim.

"I'm sorry, Kim. Monkey Fist has already made off with the map," said Wade with a serious face.

"It seems that our foes are working together," groaned Kim., "And this attack was just a distraction."

"What should we do now?" said Tara.

"I'll try to track down Monkey Fist. Chances are he'll try to get that necklace very soon," said Wade.

"How about we all meet at Bueno Nacho tomorrow?," suggested Kim," If Monkey Fist makes his next move and Killigan, Bonnie and Junior are working with him, chances are we'll all need to be together to stop them.

"Good idea, KP," said Ron.

Tara nodded in agreement, "I'll call Hope and let her know we're getting together tomorrow."

"Good. In the mean time, Ron, we should get home now," said Kim, "It's getting late."

"You got it, KP," said Ron.

To be continued:

* * *

Here's my next chapter as promised.


	11. The Final Phase

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 11: The Final Phase

One night at Yamanouchi, Yori was walking into Sensei's room. She found him alone sitting in the center of his room.

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?" said Yori.

"Yes, Yori," said Sensei with a serious face, "I have come down with a terrible feeling."

"What is it, Sensei?" asked Yori with a worried look.

"It would seem that Monkey Fist now has both halves of the Simian Imperium Torque map," said Sensei, "I fear that the legend of the Monkey Power Necklace will soon be upon us."

Yori's eyes widened. This didn't sound good.

"What should we do, Sensei?" asked Yori.

"You must go meet Kim Possible and Stoppable-san and assist them in any way possible," said Sensei, "We can not allow Monkey Fist to get his hands on that necklace."

Yori bowed, "Of course, Sensei. No not worry. Whatever happens, we will not let you down."

Sensei smiled, "Thank you, Yori."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Monkey Fist's castle, Monkey Fist and his team were discussing the final phase of their plan.

"I can't believe you were this close to poisoning that bumbler, Ron Stoppable, but you completely blundered," complained Monkey Fist.

"Don't blame me, Laddie. Blame this idiot," said Killigan before turning to Junior, "I practically had Stoppable gifted wrapped for you and you still failed to get him."

"It wasn't my fault," said Junior with his arms crossed, "His pet rat distracted me."

"That's right," said Bonnie, "Junior did his best, so don't try to blame it on him skirt-golfer boy."

Killigan growled, "For the last time, it's a kilt!"

Monkey Fist grumbled at this behavior.

"That's enough," Senior intervened, "There is nothing we can do about it at this point. At least our other part of the plan succeeded."

Monkey Fist considered Senior's words and calmed down, "Senior makes a good point. We might have failed to remove Stoppable, but at least now we have the other half of the map," he said with a sinister smirk as he held one half of what looked like a stone tablet. He moved to his book shelf and took out what looked like the other half of the stone tablet.

"Now we can find out the location of the Simian Imperium Torque," said Monkey Fist before placing the two halves together.

The picture on the now completed map looked like a large pyramid surrounded by palm trees. Bonnie's eyes widened as if she had seen it before.

"Hmm, I believe I've heard of this Monkey Temple," said Monkey Fist before taking a book out of his shelf and turning the pages until he came upon a picture of the exact same Monkey Temple.

"Of course," Monkey Fist exclaimed, "This monkey temple is in Mexico."

"So what now, Monkey Boy?" asked Bonnie impatiently with her arms crossed.

Monkey Fist grumbled as he was once again insulted before calming down and stating his plan.

"For now, we should all get some shut-eye. We shall depart for the monkey temple in the morning," said Monkey Fist, "But we'll have to move quickly as Kim Possible and that buffoon, Ron Stoppable will obviously be alerted to our presence. But as soon as we have that necklace, they will not be able to stop us."

"If you say so, Laddie," groaned Killigan, "I need some shut-eye anyway. Tangling with that laddie, Stoppable really tired me out."

With that, the villains each went to get some sleep. Unknown to Monkey Fist and Killigan, however, Bonnie pulled Senior and Junior outside the castle to talk to them in private.

"What is it, Bonnie?" asked Senior.

"I think I just had a new idea for an evil plan," said Bonnie with a sinister smirk on her face.

This piqued Senior's curiosity.

"And what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"During my first supervillain plan, something else happened to me," explained Bonnie, "I was surprised enough when I saw Kim's loser boyfriend defeat my BB bots single handedly. But right around that time, I had a terrible headache."

"Oh no! Are you alright, my love?" asked Junior in a distressed voice.

"I'm fine, Junior," said Bonnie, "During my headache, I also seemed to have some sort of vision. I saw a picture of a giant mouth of a monkey. That monkey temple Monkey Boy showed us looked just like the monkey face in my vision."

"Really?" said Senior curiously.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know what it was at the time," Bonnie continued, "but during our last fight with Kim, I had another headache and another vision. This time of the necklace."

"I see," said Senior, "And what do you think it means?"

"It's obvious," said Bonnie with an evil smirk, "Those visions were clues. Clues that I am supposed to have that necklace for myself and use it to conquer the world."

"Interesting," said Senior," And how do you plan to accomplish this?"

"Simple," said Bonnie, "I just need Monkey-boy and Skirt-golfer to think I'm still on their side. And when the time is right, I will snatch the necklace from right under their noses."

"That sounds diabolical," said Senior, "It's perfect."

"We are with you till the end, my love," said Junior before Bonnie kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Junior. Then it's settled," said Bonnie with an evil grin, "Once I have that necklace I will become the most powerful being on earth and rule the world as Queen Bonnie!" she said before turned and laughed evilly.

* * *

The next morning Kim and Ron were just about to get ready to head to Bueno Nacho to discuss their plan for dealing with Monkey Fist. Since Jim and Tim also volunteered to be a part of this fight, they had to go with Kim and Ron.

"I sure hope we can beat Monkey Fist to that necklace," said Ron, "If he gets it first, beating him will not be easy."

"So not the drama, Ron," said Kim, "I'm sure that even if Monkey Fist finds that necklace, we can keep him from getting to it."

"Yeah, don't worry, Ron," said Jim.

"Besides, those guys won't stand a chance against all of us," said Tim.

"Hickabickaboo," said Jim.

"Hoosha," said Tim as they high fived each other.

Kim groaned, "Just remember that this is something we should be taking seriously."

"Don't worry, Kim," said Jim.

"Who said we weren't taking this seriously," said Tim.

Suddenly, they heard they're door bell ring. They opened the door and were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Yori?" said Kim and Ron in unison.

"Konichiwa, Kim Possible, Stoppable-san, I am sorry if I am intruding," said Yori with a bow.

"Oh, you're not," said Ron,

"We were just about to meet our friends at Bueno Nacho," said Kim, "Monkey Fist is working with some of our other foes and now he has the map. So we all need to be together in case our foes make a move."

"Just as well," said Yori, "Sensei asked me to meet up with you and assist you in any way possible."

Kim smiled, "We couldn't ask for anything less, Yori. Why don't you come with us to Bueno Nacho?"

"Of course, Kim," said Yori.

"Alright! The more the merrier! Booyah!" said Ron.

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

* * *

Later, Kim, Ron, Yori and Jim and Tim headed to Bueno Nacho where all of their friends were waiting. As they stepped inside the entrance and were greeted by Felix, Zita, Monique, Tara and Hope.

"Perfect, the gangs all here! Booyah!" said Ron with an ecstatic grin.

"Darn right, Ron-man," said Felix as Ron high fived him.

"This'll be a great adventure," said Zita.

"Glad you could make it," said Kim with a smile.

"GWCCG. Glad we could come, Girl," said Monique.

"Anything we can do to help you save the world," said Tara.

"And kick the bad guys butts!" said Hope, "Especially Bonnie's," she snarled, "I can't believe she crashed your date."

"Oh, don't worry," said Kim with a smirk, "By the time this is over, Bonnie is definitely getting what she deserves."

"I just hope we're ready for this," said Monique, "I feel like learning to fight could take me 20 years."

"Do not worry, Monique," said Yori, "With all of us working together, we will be able to stop Monkey Fist."

"Let's hope so," said Kim.

Just then, Kim's kimmunicator started beeping.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"I've tracked down, Monkey Fist and his team," said Wade.

"Really? Where?" asked Kim.

"There seems they're headed for Mexico," replied Wade, "And I think I know where. There is a monkey temple deep in the Mexican jungle."

"That must be where the Monkey Power Necklace is hidden," said Kim, "We'll get on it."

"Perfect," said Wade, "I'll send a ride for you guys immediately."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, Wade," she shut off her Kimmunicator, "Well, it looks like this is it."

"LLIG. Looks like it, Girl," said Monique.

"Let's hope our new skills will pay off," said Tara as Hope nodded in agreement.

"Well, Felix, this is it," said Ron, "You ready?"

"You better believe I'm ready, Ron-man," said Felix.

"We're ready too," said Jim and Tim in unison

"Hoosha!" they said as they high fived each other.

Just then, they heard the sound of a helicopter. They went outside to see a helicopter hovering just above the ground lowering its latter.

Kim turned to the others, "Ok, guys. You ready?"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist and his team were flying in Senior's helicopter towards Mexico.

Evil and Treachery were flying the helicopter, while Monkey Fist, Killigan, Junior, Senior and Bonnie sat in the back.

"We're coming up on the monkey temple," said Evil

"Perfect. We're almost there," said Monkey Fist with a smirk, "All we have to do is get that necklace and Team Possible will never be able to stop us."

Bonnie smirked and thought to herself, "This loser has no idea whose really in charge here. Once I have that necklace, I will be at the very top of the food chain."

To be continued:

* * *

Bonnie double crossing the bad guys is another similarity this has with A Sitch In Time, only Bonnie basically replaces Shego. Not to mention Monique saying she needs 20 more years of practice. Also, Happy New Year!


	12. Journey To The Center Of The Temple

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 12: Journey To The Center Of The Temple

After Kim and her friends boarded the helicopter, they departed for mexico. They were on they're way to stop Monkey Fist and his team from finding the Simian Imperium Torque.

"I'm getting a little nervous about this," said Tara as she started shaking.

"Me too," said Hope nervously.

"Relax, Tara," said Kim with a reassuring smile, "Everything we'll be fine as long as we work together."

"I hope so, Girl. Cause this sounds TI. Totally insane," said Monique in a distressed voice.

"So not the drama, Monique," said Kim.

"Yeah, we're going to kick some serious monkey butt," said Ron, "Booyah!"

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

"You got that right, Ron-man," said Felix.

"Definitely," said Zita.

"Hoosha!" said Jim and Tim in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Bonnie and the Seniors have arrived at the monkey temple. They stood in front of the temple's entrance which was the giant mouth of a monkey leading into a large cave. The cave leads into a tunnel that would lead into the large pyramid on the map.

"Here it is," said Monkey Fist as they looked up at the temple, "The temple where the Simian Imperium Torque is being held."

Bonnie looked impatient, "Yes, we found the temple. Whoo hoo. Yay for us. Can we just get on with it?"

"Patience, young lady," said Monkey Fist as he turned back to others, "We must approach this carefully. There will surely be traps."

"You better not expect us to spring any of them for you, Laddie," grumbled Killigan, "After all, this was your plan."

"Calm yourself, Killigan," said Monkey Fist, "As long as we're careful, we'll be able to avoid any traps. Remember the only thing that matters is getting that necklace."

"Which is not going to happen," said Kim's voice from behind them.

Monkey Fist and the others looked to see Kim and Ron and all of their friends standing across from them with determined looks on their faces.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," grumbled Monkey Fist, "And it seems you've brought friends."

"That's the laddie with the wheel chair," said Killigan "And the lassie who kicked me in the face!"

"Nice to see you too, Killigan," said Felix sarcastically.

"Hey, Tara and Hope. Oh and I see Monique and Kim's annoying little brothers are with you as well," said Bonnie with a smirk, "What a nice surprise."

"It won't be as nice for you, Bonnie," Hope snarled.

"We're here to stop you," said Tara.

"And we're totally gonna kick your butts, girl," said Monique.

"Yeah!" said Jim.

"What she said!" said Tim.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Bonnie with heavy sarcasm.

"And it seems that pesky ninja girl from Yaminouchi is assisting you as well," said Monkey Fist, "But no matter how many are gathered together, you won't be able to stop us."

"Hate to break it to you, Monkey Fist, but there's no way we're letting you get that necklace," said Kim.

"Like all those other times we have defeated you before, we shall defeat you now," said Yori.

"You're in for a serious butt-kicking, Monkey-dude," said Ron.

"That's what you think," said Monkey Fist, "All we need to do is get the necklace and you won't be able to stop us. Monkey ninjas!"

The monkey ninjas appeared in front of Monkey Fist's group acknowledging his command.

"Monkey ninjas. So scary," said Bonnie with sarcasm.

Monkey Fist growled before calming down and turning to his monkey ninjas.

"Monkey ninjas, keep them distracted," said Monkey Fist.

The monkey ninjas did as commanded as charged at Kim's group.

"Oh, yeah! Time to kick some serious monkey butt!" said Ron with a grin.

As the monkey ninjas charged Kim's group started fighting them off.

"Let us go, gentlemen," said Monkey Fist as he turned toward entrance.

"Evil, Treachery and I will stay to buy you time as well," said Senior to Bonnie, "You and Junior go on ahead."

"Thanks, Senior," said Bonnie as she Junior and Killigan followed Monkey Fist through the entrance.

"They're getting away," said Kim as she watched the bad guys disappear into the temple.

"You guys go," said Felix, "Me and Zita handle these monkey clowns," he said as he used his chairs cyber robotic limbs to grab and throw the monkeys. And Zita used her video game armor to fight them off.

"Thanks, Felix," said Ron, "Come on, guys! Let's go."

With that, Kim, Ron, Monique, Tara, Hope and the tweebs ran for the temple, but were blocked by Senior, Evil and Treachery.

"You're not going anywhere," said Senior.

Kim groaned, "We don't have time for this, Senior."

Jim and Tim looked at each other and smirked, "Hicka Bicka Boo?" said Tim.

"Hoosha." said Tim.

"Hey, guys," said Jim as he waved his arms getting Evil and Treachery's attention.

"Remember us?" said Tim.

"Ugh, you kids again," said Evil.

"Bet we could outsmart you again like we did last time," taunted Jim.

"Come and get us," taunted Tim as the tweebs started running in opposite directions.

"Get them," said Treachery as they started chasing them like they did at the talent contest.

"No, boys, wait," said Senior as he watched them run off, "Forget about those kids. It's Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable we need to-"

But before he could finish, Kim flipped into the air and jump-kicked Senior in the face, knocking him down.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," said Kim as she ran through the entrance to the temple and the others followed. Kim smiled and thought to herself, "Looks like that's two I owe the tweebs."

* * *

As Kim, Ron, Yori, Monique, Tara and Hope made their way through a tunnel in the temple, they tried to look out for any traps. The tunnel went underground

"Wow, there doesn't seem to be any traps," said Ron amazed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Kim, "There has to be a trap somewhere in here."

"Kim is right. We must be on guard," said Yori.

"Got it," said Ron.

But as he took another step, he stepped on a tile that pressed into the floor. He gasped worried he might have set off a trap. Then his monkey senses kicked in and before a spear could hit Kim, he pushed her out of the way and they both landed on the ground. The spear hit the wall next to them.

He got up and chuckled nervously.

"My bad. Sorry about that, KP," said Ron.

But to Ron's surprise Kim just smiled and kissed Ron on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Ron blushing.

"For saving my life again," said Kim with a smile, "Just try to look where you're going next time."

Ron chuckled, "You got it."

"We must keep moving," said Yori.

"Yeah, Girl. Come on. Times a wastin," said Monique.

"Yeah, come on, guys," said Tara

"Let's go," said Hope as the rest of the girls went past Kim and Ron.

"Hey, wait up," said Ron as he and Kim ran to catch up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist, Killigan, Bonnie and Junior were moving further down the tunnel.

"Ugh, how much longer is this gonna take, Monkey Fist? We've been walking through this gastly cave for ages, Laddie," complained Killigan.

"Patience, Killigan. We're almost there," said Monkey Fist.

"But what if Kim and her loser friends catch up to us?" said Bonnie.

"Oh, please," said Monkey Fist, "Kim Possible and her friends are way behind us."

"Not quite, Monkey Fist," said Kim's voice.

They turned and looked in shock to see that Kim's team had caught to them.

"What? How did you catch up to us so quickly? This is impossible!" said Monkey Fist in shock.

"Impossible? Check my name," said Kim with a smirk.

"Ugh, me and Junior will handle this," Bonnie groaned.

"Of course, my love," said Junior.

"Are you sure?" said Monkey Fist with a doubtful expression.

"Just go get the necklace, Monkey Boy!" said Bonnie.

Monkey Fist growled, "If you say so," he said before moving further down the cave.

"Hey, Laddie. Wait for me!" said Killigan as he ran after Monkey Fist.

"If you think you can handle all of us you're sadly mistaken, B," snarled Kim.

"Oh, really. Just try it, K," said Bonnie with a smirk.

Monique smirked and turned to Kim, "We'll take care of this, Girl. You go on ahead."

"Yeah, leave this to us," said Tara.

"Bonnie doesn't stand a chance against us," said Hope.

Kim nodded in agreement and turned to Ron, "Come on."

She started running towards Bonnie.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Bonnie, "Junior?"

Junior stood in front of Bonnie and tried to block Kim but to his surprise, Kim jumped and flipped right over him and started running down the temple before Ron and Yori did the same.

"What?! Get back here!" said Bonnie as she tried to give chase.

"Not so fast, Girl," said Monique as she charged toward Bonnie and tackled her to the ground.

But Bonnie kicked Monique off of her and Junior started charging toward the girls.

"Come and get it," said Monique as Junior started throwing punches at her, Tara and Hope.

As Bonnie got back up, she smirked and thought to herself, "They have no idea that I let Kim go on purpose. She'll keep monkey boy busy so that he doesn't get the necklace before I can."

Junior charged toward Monique but Hope tripped him knocking him down.

"Hey, Bonnie," said Tara getting Bonnie's attention, "Get ready because you're going down."

Monique, Tara and Hope stood ready to charge at Bonnie.

"Just try it, losers," said Bonnie with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist and Killigan were running down the tunnel.

"Why are we running, Laddie?" said Killigan.

"Because if I know Kim Possible she'll very soon be right behind us," said Monkey Fist.

And lo and behold he was right, from behind him he saw Kim, Ron and Yori catching up them.

"Ugh, she's back," groaned Monkey Fist.

Killigan stopped running and dropped a few golf balls on the floor.

"Not for long, she aint," he said as he shot the golf balls up to the roof which exploded and sent rocks falling down in front of Kim, Ron and Yori.

"That ought to hold them," said Killigan with a nasty grin.

Monkey Fist smirked, "Good work, Killigan. The necklace should be just ahead."

"Ugh, we were so close," said Kim frustrated as they were blocked by a wall of rocks, "What are we gonna do now?"

"All is not lost," said Yori, "There must be some way to get through these rocks."

"You know what this calls for?" said Ron, "Going monkey style! Booyah!"

"Booyah," squeaked Rufus.

With that, Ron tapped into his monkey powers and sent one powerful punch to the rocks blowing them all away.

"Way to go, Ron!" said Kim as she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, KP," said Ron with a smile.

"Let us keep moving," said Yori.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monique, Tara and Hope were stilling tangling with Bonnie. Monique charged at Bonnie but Bonnie saw her coming and twirled around kicking her right in the stomach.

"Is that the best you have?" Bonnie taunted, "How underclass."

Tara and Hope charged in and started to throw punches at her, but Bonnie dodged every punch until she tried to throw a punch at Hope but missed. Seeing an opening Hope quickly punched Bonnie right in the face, knocking her down.

"Not gonna lie. That felt pretty good," said Hope with a smirk.

"Way to go, Hope," said Tara as she high fived Hope.

Monique got up, still recovering from Bonnie's kick.

"I was right," she groaned, "I'm gonna need 20 more years of training."

Just then, they noticed Felix, Zita and the tweebs catching up to them.

"Hey, guys. There you are," said Felix, "Where's Ron-man, Kim and Yori?"

"They went on ahead to catch up with Monkey Fist," said Tara.

"We stayed here to take care of Bonnie and Junior," said Hope.

"Well, we took care of Senior's goons outside," said Jim.

"They weren't so tough. Or smart," said Tim.

"Hoosha," they said in unison as they high fived each other.

"Come guys. We gotta catch up to Kim and the others," said Monique.

With that, they all ran further down the cave until they were out of sight. Unknown to them however, Bonnie was still conscious and got up with an evil smirk on her face.

"This is too easy," she said.

Junior woke up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, Junior. We have no time to waste," said Bonnie.

As she moved past Junior and down the cave.

"Wait for me, my love," said Junior as he ran after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist and Killigan have reached the end of the cave which lead them into a large room.

"Here it is," said Monkey Fist with an ecstatic smile, "The Monkey Power Necklace should be somewhere in this room."

They looked around until Monkey Fist spotted a small platform with a square shaped hole in the center.

"Ah, here we go," said Monkey Fist as he moved toward the platform.

"But there's nothing there," said Killigan impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Calm yourself, Killigan," said Monkey Fist before taking both halves of the map out of his robe.

"This stone tablet isn't just a map," he explained, "It's also a key."

He placed both halves in the square shaped hole. After that the floor started rumbling and a spot above the square key hole opened up revealing a small pillar that rose out with a small jewelry box on top of it. Monkey Fist ecstatically opened the box revealing a beautiful looking diamond shaped necklace suspended by a gold chain with a blue gem in the center.

"At last," said Monkey Fist with a triumphant smirk, "The Monkey Power Necklace is mine!"

He moved to grab the necklace out of the box but Killigan slapped his hands away.

"Yours? You said it was all of ours, Laddie!" said Killigan crossing his arms.

"It is," Monkey Fist groaned, "but only one person can wear it. And since finding the necklace was my idea, it should be me."

"Nun uh, Laddie," Killigan argued, "I helped! I should take a turn wearing it!"

"What makes you think you can handle the necklaces power?" said Monkey Fist with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed, "You're just a mad golfing buffoon who wears an outfit that, come to think of it, does look like a skirt."

"It's a kilt!" screamed Kiligan as he tackled Monkey Fist to the ground and the two wrestled each other and rolled off the platform until they bumped into what they realized was a pair of legs. They both looked up and saw that Kim, Ron and Yori were standing above them.

"Well, this is a pretty picture," said Kim with a smirk.

"Kim Possible?!" Monkey Fist and Killigan both said in unison before they both quickly got to there feet and backed up.

"It is over for you, Monkey Fist," said Yori.

"You may have managed to catch up to us, but you'll never stop us from taking that necklace," said Monkey Fist with a growl.

"You mean the one you were just fighting over?" said Ron with a smirk.

"He made fun of my kilt!" said Killigan pointing at Monkey Fist accusingly.

Monkey Fist grumbled, "Let's just take care of these buffoons and then we'll settle this."

"Fine," huffed Killigan.

Ron smirked, "How about you let me handle this, ladies?" he said as he stood in front of Kim and Yori.

"Go get em, Ron," said Kim with a smile.

Yori nodded in agreement.

Monkey Fist narrowed his eyes, "You may be able to control your monkey powers but you're still no match for the two of us."

"Wanna bet?" said Ron as his eyes started glowing blue.

"I'll take him first, Laddie," said Killigan as he put a beeping golf ball on the ground and aimed it at Ron, "This is for last night!"

He hit the golf ball towards Ron, but to his surprise, Ron caught it in his hand and threw it right under Killigan.

"Oh no," he said before the golf ball exploded knocking him back.

Monkey Fist charged toward him and threw a punch but Ron dodged it and gave Monkey Fist a punch to the face. Killigan came charging at Ron with his golf club.

"This time, you're really through, Laddie," said an enraged Killigan.

Monkey Fist got up and moved to throw another punch at Ron. But Ron was too quick and as he dodged Killigan and Monkey Fist's attacks he grabbed them both by the arms and twirled them around slamming them into each other knocking them out.

"Way to go, Ron," said Kim as she hugged her boyfriend.

"That was excellent, Stoppable-san," said Yori.

Ron smiled and simply said, "Booyah."

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus from inside his pocket.

Just then, Felix, Zita, Monique, Tara, Hope and the tweebs came into the room.

"Hey, Ron-man, what did we miss?" said Felix.

"Oh, just me kicking Monkey Fist and Killigan's butts," said Ron with a proud smile.

"Wow, way to go, Ron-man," said Felix.

"Looks like you guys had all the fun without us," said Jim.

"Looks like it," said Tim.

"By the way, Kim, thanks for taking me along, but I think I should train a little more before I do something like this again," said Monque, "Maybe, like, 20 years."

Kim chuckled, "You got it, Monique."

"So does that mean that this is over," asked Tara.

"Yeah, I think we won," said Kim with a big grin.

Just then, they heard an evil chuckle that echoed through the room.

"Not quite, K," said a familiar voice coming from the necklace platform.

Kim and the others looked in horror to see Bonnie standing there with a wicked smirk holding the necklace in her hand. Junior was standing off to the side.

"Bonnie!" said Kim with a snarl.

"That's right, Kim," said Bonnie.

Monkey Fist recovered and looked up in surprise to see Bonnie holding the necklace.

"What are you doing? That necklace is mine!" he exclaimed.

Bonnie chuckled evilly, "Oh, I beg to differ, Monkey Boy."

Enraged, Monkey Fist leaped at Bonnie to do a monkey kung fu jump kick. But Bonnie held out her hand and let out a small wave of energy that knocked back Monkey Fist to the ground. Killigan looked in shock.

"I don't think this is a lassie I want to mess with," said Killigan nervously.

"Oh, yes. I haven't even put it on and I can already feel its power," said Bonnie triumphantly, "Looks like those visions I've been having did deliver."

"Visions? What visions?" Kim demanded.

"You see, Kim," Bonnie started to explain, "During my last couple fights with you and your loser boyfriend I've been having migraines. And during those little headaches, I've been having visions. Visions of this necklace. It's like the necklace was calling me."

Everyone was surprised at what they just heard.

"Of course," exclaimed Yori with a shocked expression, "How could we have been so blind? Sensei's legend said that an individual with selfish and wicked desires would want to use the necklace's powers for evil."

"All this time we thought that was Monkey Fist," said Ron, "But-"

"That description does fit Bonnie to a tee," finished Kim with a hard look.

"Oh, I'm part of a legend? I'm flattered," said Bonnie with a smirk, "Now that I finally have the necklace I will be at the very top of the food chain. Now you losers will watch as I gain great power."

With that Bonnie lifted the necklace above her head and prepared to put it around her neck.

"No!" said Kim as she tried to move to stop her.

But it was too late. The minute Bonnie put on the necklace a wave of power knocked Kim backwards and made her stumble into Ron's arms. Everyone looked in shock as a glowing brown aura surrounded Bonnie's body and her eyes were glowing brown.

"Finally!" said Bonnie triumphantly, "Now that the power of the necklace is mine, I will conquer the world and everyone shall bow down to Queen Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed evilly as everyone stared in shock.

"With me as your King, right, my love?" asked Junior.

"Of course, Junior," said Bonnie.

Kim snarled, "Not if we have anything to say about it, B."

"You really think you can stop me, K?" said Bonnie, "Just try it. Even your loser boyfriend's so-called monkey powers can't hold a candle to the power I now have. And now you are all at the bottom of the food chain."

"Guess again, B!" said Kim with a scowl.

"You may be all powerful now, Bon-Bon, but you can't beat all of us!" said Ron with a determined look in his eyes.

Everyone stood defiantly with determined looks in their eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said Bonnie with an evil smirk.

To be continued:

I think this chapter was a little longer than the rest. This story is just about at its climax. Now it's just about time for the final battle.


	13. Battle For The Necklace

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 13: Battle For The Necklace

"Well, Kim. I have a world to conquer, so let's get this over with," said Bonnie with a smirk.

"Gladly," said Kim as she charged at Bonnie.

Monkey Fist and Killigan stood out of harm's way watching as Monkey Fist pondered about what was happening.

"So what now, Monkey Fist?" whispered Killigan in a frantic voice.

"For now, let's just watch what happens," said Monkey Fist with a serious face.

Junior stood off to the side too.

Kim started throwing punches but Bonnie dodged every one of them. As her eyes glowed, she grabbed Kim by the arm, twirled her around and threw her back toward the others. She landed flat on her back. Everyone looked shocked at this.

"KP!" said Ron as he ran to help her girlfriend, "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, Ron. So not the drama," said Kim with a reassuring smile as Ron helped her up.

"You won't be for long," said Bonnie, "That was barely just a fraction of the necklace's power."

"Oh, you are so going down, Girl," said an enraged Monique as she ran up to punch Bonnie in the face.

But Bonnie caught the fist in her hand and punched Monique right in the face, knocking her down.

"Monique!" said Tara and Hope as they all moved to tend to Monique.

Tara and Hope scowled at Bonnie, "Bonnie, you are not getting away with this!" said Tara.

"You are going down!" said Hope as she and Tara charged towards Bonnie.

They started throwing punches at her but she dodged them all. She quickly maneuvered around Tara and Hope and struck them both from behind knocking them down.

Felix and Zita looked at each other and nodded. Felix flew towards Bonnie with his chair's cyber robotic limbs stretching out. And Zita charged forward with her video game armor and laser sword. Bonnie snickered and dodged Zita's attack and hit her hard from behind knocking her down. Then as the limbs on Felix's chair lunged at Bonnie, she grabbed them and started twirling the chair around.

"Woah!" exclaimed Felix as he fell out of his wheelchair.

"Gotcha!" said Zita as she caught him.

"Thanks, Zita," said Felix with a smile.

Bonnie flung the chair across the room, but luckily the chair's cyber robotic defence system kicked in and carefully landed the chair on the ground.

"Your lucky your little tin-chair could land itself, otherwise I might have broke it," Bonnie taunted.

Felix snarled.

"Bonnie, this is a new level of low!" said Kim angrily as she watched what just happened.

"Oh, not yet, it isn't," said Bonnie.

Rufus scurried to the tweebs and started squeaking at them as if he was telling them what to do. Jim and Tim looked at each other.

"Hickabickaboo?" said Jim.

"Hoosha." said Tim.

"Hey, Bonnie!" they both said in unison getting Bonnie's attention.

They threw Rufus at Bonnie as Rufus prepared to crawl all over her like he did last time. Unfortunately, Bonnie caught the naked mole rat in her hand.

"Not this time, you gross little rat," Bonnie snarled in disgust.

She tossed Rufus down to the ground hard.

"Rufus!" exclaimed Jim and Tim.

Yori stood defiantly before Bonnie.

"You are truly a terrible person, Bonnie Rockwaller," said Yori with a scowl, "But no matter what, we will stop you."

Yori charged forward and started throwing ninja punches and kicks at Bonnie, but Bonnie dodged all of them. Yori kept attempting to land a hit until Bonnie caught Yori's arm in her hand.

"What an underclass excuse for a ninja," said Bonnie before she flipped and twirled Yori around and body slammed her to the ground.

"Yori!" exclaimed Kim and Ron as they went to help her.

"Did you really think taking me down would be that easy?" Bonnie taunted.

"No," said Ron, "But we're not going down that easy either, Bon-Bon."

"Face it, loser. Someone as low on the food chain as you and K and the rest of your underclass friends can't beat me," said Bonnie.

"Wanna bet?" said Ron as he glared daggers at Bonnie.

He tapped into his monkey powers. His eyes glowed blue, and his body was surrounded by a blue flame. Everyone stared in awe at this.

"Impressive," said Monkey Fist quietly to himself, "But let's see how he does against the power of Simian Imperium Torque."

Ron jumped up into the air and crashed back down making the ground shake. Bonnie stumbled and fell down.

"How do you like that?" said Ron.

Bonnie got up and smirked, "Oh, please, there's no way you're underclass monkey powers can beat mine."

"You're going down, Bon-Bon!" said Ron

Ron charged at Bonnie and threw a punch, but Bonnie caught the fist in her hand. Ron tried to punch with his other hand, but Bonnie caught it too. She gripped Ron's fists and twirled him around and and threw him up in the air. But Ron landed on his feet.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Bonnie.

Ron charged at Bonnie again and started throwing a lot more punches. Bonnie tried to dodge all of them but Ron was just too quick. He then thrusted his hands forward sending a wave of power that knocked her to the ground.

Everybody cheered at this.

"Spankin, Ron!" exclaimed Kim with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, Ron-man, way to go!" said Felix.

"Way to show her!" said Tara and Hope in unison.

"Bonnie's in for it now!" said Monique.

"Go, Ron!" said Jim and Tim in unison.

"Yeah!" squeaked Rufus.

"You can do it, Stoppable-san," said Yori.

"Give up, Bon-Bon!" said Ron as the blue flame around him dissipated, "You've lost."

But to Ron's surprise, Bonnie got up and chuckled evilly, "Guess again, loser. You're tougher than I thought. Which means I'll have to use even more of this necklace's power."

"Come again?!" said Ron in surprise.

Right after she said that, the brown aura around Bonnie glowed even stronger and her eyes glowed dark brown as she started to float off the ground. Kim and Ron and the others were shocked at this. Then Bonnie's hands started glowing and made two big orbs of energy. She combined the orbs together and launched them at Ron. The impact was so massive that Ron was knocked back against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Ron!" screamed Kim as ran over to her boyfriend.

Ron groaned, "I'm ok."

He was conscious, but he was badly battered and bruised. Rufus scurried over to him and tried to nudge him. Yori, Monique, Tara, Hope, Felix, Zita and the tweebs watched in horror as this happened.

"I'm ok, Rufus. Kim," said Ron, "I'll be fine."

He tried to get up but he was too weak and collapsed again.

"Uh oh, K. Looks like your boyfriends down for the count," taunted Bonnie.

Kim turned to Bonnie angrily, "You have just officially crossed the line, B!"

"You are going to pay for what you did to Ron!" screamed Tara.

Kim, Tara, Hope and Monque charged at Bonnie

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Bonnie in a mocking before holding out her hands.

To Kim and the others surprise, they found themselves being lifted off the ground by Bonnie's powers.

"You monster! Put us down!" said Hope.

"Oh, not until I have a little fun first," said Bonnie with an evil smile.

As Monkey Fist watched this, he couldn't help but feel that what was happening was wrong. Maybe he was never worthy of wielding that necklace to begin with. Maybe if he couldn't have the necklace, then no one could.

"Bonnie, out of every super-villain I've ever fought in my life, you are by far one of the worst!" snarled Kim.

"Why thank you, Kim, I'm flattered," said Bonnie in a smug tone.

"And you know it's funny," she continued, "Junior and Senior have already shown me a few things about what it's like to be evil, but I never would have discovered how fun being an actual villain is if Tara and Hope hadn't betrayed me," she said while glaring at Tara and Hope.

"That was something you had coming for a long time and you know it!" shouted Tara.

Bonnie ignored Tara, "But now that I have this necklace I can finally show the world who's really at the top of the food chain and once I take over the world, you will all be my slaves."

Kim snarled.

"Oh, cease your senseless babbling!" said a voice suddenly.

Bonnie noticed that without warning Monkey Fist came running up to her jumped into the air and power kicked her making her stumble back and lose her concentration dropping Kim and all of her friends to the ground.

"Monkey Fist, why are you helping us?" asked Kim.

"Don't get used to it," Monkey Fist said to Kim in a serious tone, "Right now we have a common enemy and as much as hate to admit it, that necklace is much too dangerous. It must be destroyed. If I can't have that necklace then nobody can."

"Ugh, I guess that means I'm helping out too, Laddies," groaned Killigan as he walked beside Monkey Fist.

"Oh, please, Monkey Boy," said Bonnie condescendingly, "What can you and Skirt-golfer possibly do?"

"Stop calling me a boy!" shouted Monkey Fist clearly having had enough of Bonnie's insults.

He charged toward Bonnie, but Bonnie just chuckled and shot a ball of energy from her hand, knocking Monkey Fist to the ground.

"Monkey Fist!" exclaimed Kim.

Bonnie chuckled and turned to Killigan, "You going to try anything skirt-boy?"

Killigan was so terrified that he didn't even get mad when Bonnie called his kilt a skirt for the hundredth time.

"I'll take that as a no," said Bonnie smugly.

"But I will do something!" said Kim as she ran at Bonnie full speed.

Bonnie thrusted her hands to the sides sending an energy wave at Kim which knocked her down.

"Kim!" shouted Monique.

Bonnie stood over Kim triumphantly.

Unknown to anyone, however, Ron was regained consciousness and looked in shock to see Bonnie standing triumphantly over Kim.

"Now I will have the enjoyment of making you and your pathetic friends into my slaves," said Bonnie.

Ron gasped in horror.

"Ron-san," said a voice from behind him.

Ron, still lying on the ground, looked behind him to see Sensei's ghost.

"Sensei?" said Ron in surprise.

"First, I want to say I'm sorry," said Sensei with a guilty look, "I never would have imagined that this Bonnie Rockwaller person is the wicked individual from the prophecy. However, there is still a way you can stop her."

"There is?" said Ron in surprise.

"Think of the first time you learned to fully control the mystical monkey power," said Sensei, "I was the one who inspired you, but what do you think is the real reason you mastered your powers."

Ron thought for a minute before realizing something, "To save Kim."

"Exactly, Stoppable-san," said Sensei, "And now Kim needs you more than ever. Your desire to save Kim will allow to use the mystical monkey power to its full strength."

Ron got what Sensei was saying. He couldn't bare to watch Kim become the Lorwardian's trophy much less become Bonnie's slave. He knew what he had to do.

"Thanks, Sensei," said Ron with a smile as he started getting up.

"You're welcome, Ron-san," said Sensei as his ghost disappeared.

"Hey, Bonnie!" shouted Ron getting Bonnie and Kim's attention.

They saw Ron standing up with an angry determined look on his face.

"Ron!" said Kim overjoyed to see he was alright.

"Well, it seems your loser boyfriend hasn't taken enough of a beating yet," said Bonnie with a smirk, "Why don't we fix that?"

She powered up another energy ball in her hand and prepared to throw it at Ron. But before she could, Ron's eyes glowed blue again and a blue flame once again surrounded him this time burning even higher and stronger. He started levitating off the ground. Bonnie was surprised and a little shocked that Ron had even more power than she thought. Ron flew right at Bonnie and rammed her with his fists knocking her back.

"Ugh, I'll admit you caught me off-guard, Stoppable," groaned Bonnie, "But you're still at the bottom of the-"

"We'll see who's at the bottom of the food chain when this is over, Bon-Bon!" said Ron, "No one threatens Ron Stoppable's girlfriend! You're going down Monkey Style!"

"We'll see about that," said Bonnie as she charged her powers again and fired an energy beam from her hands at Ron.

But Ron acted quickly and fired his own energy beam which clashed with Bonnie's. As Kim and the others got to their feet, they watched the scene in awe. Bonnie tried to push her beam over Ron's but Ron's newfound determination made him too strong for even the power of Bonnie's necklace. As Bonnie was blasted by Ron's powers the explosion not only knocked her back, but cracked the gem in the necklace.

"He cracked the necklace!" exclaimed Monkey Fist.

Bonnie tried to get up but found it hard to do so as her powers were diminished because the necklace was cracked.

"You haven't won yet," snarled Bonnie as she got up.

"Let's fix that," said Ron as he charged at Bonnie and punched her in the face, knocking her back.

As she fell backward, the necklace flew off of Bonnie's neck. Monkey Fist saw this and moved to grab the necklace.

"Now Ron Stoppable, destroy the necklace!" said Monkey Fist as he tossed the necklace to Ron.

As she layed on the ground flat on her back she looked up to see Ron holding the necklace.

"Give that back!" she shouted.

"No can do, Bon-Bon," said Ron.

He then threw the necklace on the ground and stomped on it hard destroying it.

"No!" screamed Bonnie as got got to her knees.

"Oh, yes!" said Ron as she rushed over to Bonnie and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

After that, the large blue flame surrounding Ron dissipated and Ron moved to check on the others while Junior moved to tend to his girlfriend. Kim looked at Ron stunned. He had saved her from a terrible fate yet again. It also seemed that in the process of using the monkey powers, he somehow heeled himself.

"Are you alright, KP?" asked Ron.

"I am now thanks to you," said Kim as tears of joy went down her face and she hugged Ron and he returned it, "You saved my life again!"

"There's no way I was gonna let Bonnie turn you and the others into slaves," said Ron before thinking, "Talk about dejavu."

The others watched this touching moment not wanting to interrupt. Just then, they heard a cracking noise. They all looked up to see that the roof was cracking.

"Oh no," exclaimed Monkey Fist, "The heat of the battle has made the temple unstable, The temple is going to collapse!"

"We gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Ron.

"Me first!" said Junior as he scooped up Bonnie and made a run for it back through the tunnel.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Kim.

"Worry about them later, Girl. We gotta go!" said Monique.

After Zita got Felix back to his chair and Rufus crawled back into Ron's pocket, they all started running back through the tunnel. It was a close call but they made it out.

"Man, that was a close one," said Ron out of breath.

"Yes, it was," said Kim, "Where are Bonnie and Junior?"

Ron looked around until he saw a helicopter flying away. It was Senior's helicopter.

Kim groaned in frustration, "Well, we'll have to deal with her another time."

"I hope I'll never have to see her again," said Killigan exasperated, "That lassie was a savage."

"Way to take on Bonnie, Ron-man," said Felix as he patted Ron on the back.

"That was awesome!" said Zita.

"Yeah, it was," said Tara

"You showed Bonnie big time," said Hope.

"That was TSI. Totally super impressive," said Monique.

"You were awesome!" said the tweebs in unison.

"You did well, Stoppable-san," said Yori.

Ron chuckled, "Booyah."

"Booyah!" squeaked Rufus.

"I don't really want to admit it, but that was impressive," said Monkey Fist.

Ron turned toward Monkey Fist and scratched the back of his head.

"Monkey Fist, I just wanted to say thank you for helping us," said Ron.

"Don't get too mushy on me, Stoppable," said Monkey Fist with a hard look, "Remember, I only helped you because I decided that if I wasn't worthy to use the Monkey Power Necklace than it was too dangerous for anyone else to possess. From here on out, we are enemies again. And we will meet again very soon."

Ron was surprised at first but then smirked, "I'm looking forward to it."

Monkey Fist smirked himself, "Until we meet again," he said as he turned around and took his leave.

"And don't think you've seen the last of me either, Laddies," said Killigan as he also started to make his leave.

Ron suddenly heard his stomach growl, "Wow, all that fighting has made me hungry."

"Sounds like you want some Bueno Nacho?" said Kim with a smile.

"You know it," said Ron with an ecstatic smile before turning to the others, "What do you say, you guys in?"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

To be continued:

* * *

Just one more chapter after this one and the story will be done. Thank you guys for your feedback, I appreciate it.


	14. An Eventful Beginning Of Summer

Kim Possible: The Sitch Of Summer

Chapter 14: An Eventful Beginning Of Summer

After the Monkey Power Necklace sitch, Kim and Ron had some food with their friends at Bueno Nacho. After that, they hung at the mall. Since they once again stopped a terrible disaster from happening, they planned to make the most of the rest of the day. Yori even tagged along. Later that night, Kim and Ron returned home and went up to their room to get ready for bed. James, Anne, John and Kate were talking in the kitchen. They were discussing what was going to happen now that the Possible house is almost rebuilt.

"So now that your house is also fixed, you will be moving out soon," said John.

"I'm afraid so," said James, "Though it doesn't seem to be affecting Kim and Ron that much."

"Well, that's because not only are they going to college together but getting their own apartment," said Anne with a smile.

"I just hope Kim and Ron are ready for this responsibility," said James.

"No need to worry, James," said Kate with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure your grown up daughter and my grown up son can handle themselves."

"Kate is right. If those to can face down the challenge of fighting super-villains and saving the world, I'm sure living in an apartment will be no problem either," said Anne.

"I know, Anne. I know," said James.

"Besides, I think with all they've been through, they deserve to live together," said John.

"Especially after what they told us about today," said Kate.

"I still can't believe Bonnie would do something like that," said Anne with a scowl.

"Well, I can't believe she would actually turn into a super-villain much less Kimmie's new arch-nemesis," said James, "Though I am glad that Drew has gone straight and is now making a better life for himself," he added as he smiled.

"Me too," said Anne with a chuckle, "And it looks like Kim and Ron are gonna need to spend as much time as they can together for the rest of the summer."

* * *

Up in Ron's room, Ron and Kim were getting ready for bed.

"Whew, another crazy day, huh, Kim," said Ron as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah, it was quite a sitch," said Kim as she sat next to him.

"Never thought the person we'd have to stop from taking over the world using that necklace would be Bonnie," said Ron.

"Uh huh," said Rufus.

Kim chuckled, "Yeah, that kinda threw me off guard too," she said before her expression turned into a scowl, "I can't believe she would do that," she said in disgust.

"Yeah, Bonnie's been really dangerous for the past few weeks," said Ron, "First it was planning to buy the school and tear it down and trying to win the talent contest by cheating, then it was trying to destroy us all with a robot army, and now it was stealing that necklace and going completely power-loco!" said Ron as he made a coo-coo gesture with his finger.

"Well, we did deem her our new arch foe after all," said Kim with a sigh, "I can't believe she escaped."

"Worry not, KP," assured Ron, "No evil plan Bonnie will come up with will be safe with us around. Especially with Ron Stoppable's new and improved MMP," he said with pride and confidence in voice.

Kim chuckled, "Spankin, Ron," she said before pointing out, "I can't believe you were able to use your powers with more strength than before. It was so amazing. How did you do that?"

"Well, Sensei kinda inspired me like he did during the Lorwardian Invasion," replied Ron, "That and I realized that the main thing that allowed me to fully control my powers was my love for you. When you were in danger again, my desire to save you helped me use the MMP at full strength.

Kim gave Ron a loving smile when she heard that, "Thank you, Ron," she said. "That really means a lot to me."

Ron smiled, "Anything I can do for my badical girlfriend."

"I love you," said Kim.

"I love you too," said Ron.

Kim and Ron leaned in and started kissing passionately.

"Eww," squeaked Rufus.

When they separated, Kim sighed, "What an eventful beginning of summer."

"Yeah, it was," said Ron, "And I guess since your house is almost rebuilt, you'll be moving out, huh?"

"Yeah," said Kim with a look of guilt before perking up, "But it's no big. After all, we are going to college together. And gonna live in our own apartment."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah."

"And you know we still have the whole rest of the summer to spend," said Kim in a husky voice.

Ron smirked, "So what do you want to do?"

Kim smirked, "I can think of a few things."

The End

* * *

Well, that's it. It's the end of my first KP story. Again, thanks a lot for your feedback and positive comments. It really encouraged me. I will admit, I was struggling with a few things in this story but at least I figured it all out and got it done. Maybe I'll make more of these later, but for now I'm taking a break. Till then, this is Beatle signing off.


End file.
